Otra Oportunidad
by Momby Merlos
Summary: Alice ha sido la vecina de Jasper Witlock toda su vida; su mejor amiga por casi diez años y su novia durante cuatro meses. En su opinión su historia es la de un cuento de hadas. A pesar de que Jasper siga tratándola casi igual que antes de que fueran novios, a pesar de que ella desee besarlo y él no parezca desear lo mismo.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

— ¿Te gustan los pendientes? — Preguntó mi tía Esme por teléfono mientras yo me colocaba uno de sus regalos en el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Son preciosos. — le aseguré mientras miraba las pequeñas piedritas decoradas colgar a un lado de mi rostro. Eran hermosos, con un diseño artesanal, traídos directamente de Columbus, Ohio. El lugar de residencia de mi tía y su equipo de voluntarios.

—Feliz cumpleaños, cariño. — Sonreí ante el reflejo en el espejo, ella lo había hecho de nuevo, siempre con algo especial para mí, se las había arreglado para que los pendientes llegaran el día exacto.

— ¡Gracias, tía! — Contesté feliz, más feliz que nunca.

—Espero que pases un día espléndido, trataré de llamarte por la noche para que me cuentes todos los detalles jugosos. — Bajó su tono de voz haciéndolo un susurro chistoso.

— ¿Sobre qué tía? — Pregunté riéndome y poniéndome algo colorada.

—Sobre lo que hará Jasper hoy para ti, tiene que ser algo especial, ¿no crees? Es el primer cumpleaños que pasaran juntos siendo novios. — Recalcó ella mientras yo cerraba los ojos, pensaba igual y solo de imaginarme mi regalo se me ponía la piel chinita y miles de lombrices (No, no mariposas, para mi sonaba demasiado cursi), miles giraban en mi estomago.

No pude evitar reír.

—Te extraño tía. — Le aseguré sinceramente.

—Y yo a ti cariño. — Murmuró.

Mis padres me regalaron otra cámara fotográfica, con la cual ya eran quince para mi colección. Esta era especial, el lente tenía pequeñas ranuras que permitían captar interesantes juegos de luz y sombras.

Salí a la escuela con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro y un solo pensamiento en la cabeza.

"Él"

Jasper Witlock había sido mi mejor amigo por muchos años, vivía a dos casas de distancia y durante mi niñez casi todas las tardes correteaba a su lado. Cuando cumplí quince me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de él, era casi inevitable. Jasper era perfecto: su cabello rubio siempre más largo del típico corte, sus ojos azules que parecían brillar cuando reía, su cuerpo alto y fuerte, sin llegar a ser exagerado. Pero no era eso lo que me había hecho amarlo tanto, claro que el que me derritiera con solo verlo ayudaba un poco. Él me hacía sentir especial y no rara o _friki_, no me criticaba por andar siempre con una cámara en mano. Me entendía y yo lo entendía a él. Estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Yo lo sabía, por eso dejé que mi tía Esme me convenciera de declararme. Sí, yo me lance por todo y él, a pesar de su cara de sorpresa inicial, me había dicho que sí, ¡él dijo que sí! De eso hace casi cinco meses, un sueño.

La calle en la que vivíamos estaba conformada por lindas casas a cada lado de la acera, me encantaba caminar por ella y oler la brisa matutina o el misterioso viento nocturno. Estaba sacando de mi enorme e inseparable bolso mi nueva cámara cuando un claxon sonó a mi espalda, el jeep de Jasper aparcó a mi lado.

— ¿Qué haces? — Pregunto con una ceja arqueada y una media sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Yo no pude contestarle, de pronto las manos me sudaban, a veces no podía creer que él me quisiera como yo lo hacía.

—Nueva cámara — le dije levantando mi mano y él por poco rodea los ojos, lo cual me hizo fruncir el ceño, la guarde sin decir nada y me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Me subí sin necesitar más explicación.

—Hola — Saludó dándome un beso en la mejilla y yo asentí, todavía algo confusa, por un momento su rostro había sido el mismo de aquellos que consideraban mi deseo de capturar la belleza como algo ridículo.

Negué con la cabeza intentando despejarme. Jasper no era así, no lo era, estaba segura.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó mientras yo lo miraba, le sonreí de buena gana y toque mi pendiente izquierdo.

—Mira — Le mostré acariciando las piedritas con mis dedos.

— ¿Desde cuándo usas aretes tan vistosos? — Preguntó medio en broma medio en serio.

Sonreí moviendo la cabeza un poco.

—La tía Esme me los mando como regalo — Le contesté esperando lo que tuviera que decir él sobre mi cumpleaños.

— ¿Por qué te enviaría un regalo? — Preguntó en cambio. Yo mire hacia el frente mientras nos acercábamos a la escuela.

— ¿No lo adivinas? — Le repliqué con una sensación extraña que comenzaba en el fondo de mi estómago.

—Alice, yo renuncie hace mucho tiempo a entender cómo funciona la mente de tu tía. — Bromeo mientras yo me esforzaba por sonreír ante el hecho irrefutable de que Jasper había olvidado mi cumpleaños.

En cuanto estacionó el auto abrí la puerta y salí en silencio.

— ¿Mucha prisa? — Preguntó mientras bajaba.

—Sí, algo así, ¿nos vemos en el almuerzo? — Pregunté tratando de excusar mi conducta. En todos los años que habíamos sido amigos Jasper no había olvidado esta fecha, aunque nunca era el primero en felicitarme. Me esforcé por creer eso.

—Hoy no, los chicos quieren aprovechar el tiempo para un partido rápido. — Contestó mientras yo asentía. Jasper amaba el futbol, siempre lo había hecho y no era la primera vez que anteponía eso al almuerzo o… a mí.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando llegué a mi primera clase me senté justo al lado de Bella, era difícil describir a mi única amiga en la escuela, sus ojos estaban delineados de negro, su cabello castaño parecía una explosión de rizos húmedos que caían hasta su camiseta negra con la palabra "Debussy"en el frente. Ella se divertía diciendo que era genial estar juntas, el cielo y el infierno. Ella un pequeño demonio y yo un inocente ángel de mejillas rosadas y cabello negro.

No estaba segura si era bueno ser el querubín.

— ¡Hola señorita cumpleañera! — Saludó Bella, y aunque estaba feliz porque lo recordara aquello solo formó un nudo en mi garganta.

—Hola — Le dije mientras ella fruncía el ceño.

Tenía entre sus dedos con uñas perfectamente pintadas de negro, una cajita de color azul cielo, la miró y luego a mí de nuevo.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó mientras yo parpadeaba.

—Nada — Traté de sonreír encogiéndome de hombros.

La mirada intensa de sus ojos chocolate por poco hace que rompa el llanto ahí, en medio del salón de clases, al final ella soltó un bufido poco femenino y me tendió la cajita.

—Tu regalo — Murmuró mientras yo la tomaba y sin siquiera verlo le daba un fuerte abrazo.

—Gracias — Susurré al tiempo que ella me daba palmaditas en los hombros.

—Muestra de cariño publica _¡puaj!_ — Bromeó haciéndome reír.

—Yo siempre he dicho que el amor no debe ocultarse — Se burló Maria Thompson, la capitana del equipo de porristas y mi mayor temor escolar. Siempre me había molestado pero desde que Jasper y yo éramos novios eso se había multiplicado: bromas, chistes ofensivos, etc.

Bella creía que Jasper podía ponerle un alto, pero yo no deseaba ser quejumbrosa, eran mis batallas.

M

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

W

Regrese a casa caminando pues el partido de Jasper se había alargado más de la cuenta y los dos sabíamos que el futbol no era lo mío, aunque dudo que él hubiera puesto mucha atención cuando le dije que me iba, de nuevo el nudo en la garganta pareció hacerse enorme y me esforcé por pensar en las cosas lindas del día.

El regalo de Bella había sido una pulsera de colgantes, en ella mi amiga, que repelía las muestras de cariño, me había mostrado todo su amor. Había una pequeña cámara, un ángel y un pequeño demonio, también un perro, que según Bella representaba a Jasper, a lo cual yo solo rodé los ojos. También tenía un corazón y un pequeño león juntos, Bella me había explicado que yo tenía un gran corazón y que eso requería ser demasiado fuerte para que pudiera sobrevivir a la maldad de la gente. Era un regalo precioso.

M

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

W

Terminé mis deberes a las ocho de la noche y me disponía a ducharme cuando mamá llamó desde abajo. Al final de las escaleras ella señaló la puerta y me guiñó el ojo.

—Es Jasper — Murmuró con una risita y desapareció hacia la estancia.

Esta vez cuando lo vi no había nerviosismo, quería estar enojada con él, pero tampoco podía, simplemente no podía, muy en el fondo había una tristeza honda que había demeritado los colores de todo el lugar.

—Hola — Saludó con ambas manos detrás de la espalda.

—Hola — contesté sentándome sin invitarlo en las escaleras del porche, él se unió unos segundos después.

Me troné los dedos en un gesto de nerviosismo y el debió notar la pulsera pues la señaló con su dedo índice.

— ¿Otro regalo? — Preguntó mientras yo asentía sonriendo ante la pulsera y el tintineo que las figuritas provocaban.

—Me la dio Bella, ¿puedes creerlo?, tiene un corazón detallista en el fondo — Le dije mientras el suspiraba, una de sus manos tomó la mía para ver más detenidamente las diferentes figuras. Yo quería más que nada y aunque pareciera tonto, tomar su mano y entrelazarla con la mía, pero él la soltó de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — Preguntó.

—Que yo sepa no funciona así — Le contesté frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo siento Aly, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y bueno, no es excusa pero… — Se calló y me tendió una caja de chocolates. Igual a la que me había regalado los últimos 10 años. Como si nada hubiera cambiado. — Feliz cumpleaños — Murmuró cuando la tomé y se inclinó para darme un beso en la frente. — ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? — Preguntó después de varios minutos de un silencio incómodo.

—Normal — Murmuré aunque quise decirle mucho más. «Normal como los últimos meses, tú casi me ignoras, Maria se burló de mi, Bella habló mal de ti y yo me siento cada vez mas sola a tu lado…»

Sabía que por simple educación debía preguntarle sobre su día, o el partido, o las clases… pero ya no tenía ganas, la tristeza había aumentado en vez de disminuir, no importaba que él lo hubiera recordado.

«Estas muy dramática», necesitaba encontrar la forma de no verme como una niña llorona, no frente a él.

— ¿No me has perdonado verdad? — Preguntó haciendo que lo mirara.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte — Le asegure esforzándome a sonreír.

Jasper me miró a los ojos por varios segundos y se inclinó hacia mí lentamente con algo de impotencia y enojo en sus ojos azules.

—Perdón —Murmuró antes de unir mis labios a los suyos. En realidad nos habíamos besado pocas veces y a mí no me preocupaba ir lentamente, en nosotros funcionaba bien, o de eso trataba de convencerme, pero los pocos besos que habíamos compartido, esos los recordaba todos, cada mínimo detalle; la forma en la que él entreabría mis labios, sólo rozando, la forma en que su lengua delineaba mi labio inferior y se separaba justo cuando la mía salía a perseguirlo.

Esta vez algo cambió, no pude detener el sollozo de mi garganta y él me atrajo más a su cuerpo, había pasado una mano por mi cintura sin darme cuenta, nuestras lenguas por fin se unieron, titubeantes e indecisas. El beso fue tan lento que parecíamos no querer movernos o tener miedo de hacerlo, pero al final él se separó y desvió la mirada.

—Me tengo que ir — Aseguró dándome otro beso en la frente, dejándome con la caja de chocolates en las manos y deseando que el quisiera besarme más y no únicamente cuando hubiera hecho algo mal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Pertenecí al periódico escolar por dos años, todas las fotografías en el eran mías, al verlo impreso sentía una clase de pertenencia con la escuela que no lograba con nada más.

Había quedado con Jasper de buscarlo después de entregar el trabajo sobre el concurso de química que se había llevado a cabo hace unos días.

—Gracias por traerlas hoy, Alice — Me dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

Era el encargado del periódico, un chico alto de cabello cobrizo y ojos enmarcados en gafas de montura gruesa sobre una nariz perfecta, dándole un aire intelectual y misterioso, la mayoría podía considerarlo intelectual, pero sabía que había al menos unas cuantas chicas muertas por él. Aunque él solo tenía ojos para una.

—No es problema, la fecha de entrega era para mañana así que no me pediste un imposible. — Le aseguré mientras tomaba mi mochila y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Alice, — Llamó removiendo varios papeles de espaldas a mí. Sabía que me preguntaría. — ¿Cómo esta Bella? —Preguntó apresuradamente, con una flor delicada hecha de papel tornasol en su mano. Edward Cullen estaba colgado por mi amiga, lástima que ella lo consideraba un aburrido come-libros.

—Bien, ella está bien, estoy segura de que lo comprobaste tu mismo — Le dije con una sonrisa y el sonrió también, sus ojos verdes brillaron y negó con la cabeza.

—Soy un caso, ¿verdad? — Pregunto mientras yo me encogía de hombros.

—Todos lo somos a veces — Le contesté.

Me miró un momento tomando mi mano y colocándome la flor en ella.

— ¿Para Bella? — Pregunté incrédula, hasta Edward tenía que saber que eso no sería del agrado de nuestra querida demonio.

—Es para ti, feliz cumpleaños… atrasado. — Contesto haciéndome sonreír si, sonrojándome un poco, me sorprendía que aun después de una semana se hubiera preocupado por el detalle.

—Gracias, es hermosa — Le aseguré y por fin me despedí saliendo por el pasillo.

Caminé hacia la cancha de futbol mirando la flor, me detuve en una de las esquinas de las gradas, noté como el entrenamiento acababa y Jasper era rodeado por Maria y otras dos chicas más de las que no estaba muy segura de cuáles eran sus nombres. Otro chico llegó y abrazo a una de las chicas desconocidas dándole un beso antes de hacia los vestidores. Maria jugaba con su larga coleta negra mientras se acercaba a Jasper, le dijo algo al oído y el solo le sonrió mientras tocaba casi imperceptiblemente el cabello de ella.

Un nudo se me atascó en la garganta y de no ser porque él se despidió con la mano y camino hacia los vestidores, no sé que hubiera hecho, lo más probable, salir de allí llorando sin poder evitarlo. Espere sentada en las gradas mirando la flor aun en mis manos, la cual había arrugado ligeramente, por suerte no había perdido su forma. Trataba de dejarlo pasar, pero solo una imagen de ellos dos juntos me llenaba de incertidumbre, si él me viera como la miraba a ella tal vez no habría problema, pero no era así, a mi me seguía viendo como su hermana molestosa o su amiga extraña, a ella, como la chica de diecisiete con largas piernas y sonrisa coqueta que ofrecía mucho más de lo que quizás yo podría ofrecer.

— ¿Qué tienes en la mano? — Preguntó Jasper a mi espalda, me sobresalté y guarde la flor en la mochila.

—Nada — Le dije mirando el frente, se sentó a mi lado y trató de tomar mi mochila.

Lo miré sintiéndome extraña, solo necesitaba irme a mi casa. Señaló la mochila de nuevo.

— Es solo un regalo de cumpleaños de Edward — Sonreí mientras fruncía el ceño. Pero al final solo se masajeó su cuello un momento y se levantó.

—Vamos — Murmuró mientras yo sonreía sin humor, ¿Qué había esperado?, ¿Qué hirviera de celos como yo un momento antes? Jasper no era así, «al menos no conmigo».

M  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
W

De camino a nuestra calle, trate de disfrutar de nuestros momentos juntos, pero él estaba más callado de lo usual y ya había agotado la conversación básica así que saque mi cámara y bajé el cristal esperando alguna imagen interesante que capturar.

—Alice, por favor — Murmuró entre dientes mientras yo tomaba una fotografía de dos niños esperando pasar en un alto del semáforo.

Me giré con una sonrisa y la cámara en la mano.

—Tenía que tener esa imagen— Le aseguré mientras él rodeaba los ojos — Jasper — Llamé y él se giró para ser captado por mi lente.

Me reí de su cara de sorpresa justo antes de que arrancara el auto apretando la mandíbula.

— ¡Ya basta! — Dijo molesto y yo fruncí en ceño mirando la cámara en mi regazo.

—No es la primera vez que lo hago — Argumenté.

—Pues quizá es la primera vez que admito que no me gusta, ¿nunca lo has pensado?, vas con tu camarita sin pedir permiso a nadie. ¿Qué te da derecho a fotografiarnos? — Terminó mientras yo parpadeaba para alejar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos.

Los siguientes minutos antes de llegar al frente de mí casa se hicieron interminables e incómodos, por fin cuando aparcó yo guardé la cámara que aun permanecía en mis manos y acomode la mochila a mi costado mientras ponía una mano en la manija de la puerta.

—Lo siento — Murmuró casi sin voz y yo cerré los ojos, esta vez no solamente había sido indiferencia, esta vez se había comportado como todos sus "amigos", criticando lo que yo amaba.

—Siempre he tomado fotos Jasper, no te preocupes no volveré a tomarte ninguna, soy capaz de entender las cosas, ¿sabes? — Le murmuré mientras él se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

—Aly — Me llamó pero yo solo abrí la puerta y bajé.

—No te preocupes, nos vemos mañana — Le aseguré cerrando la puerta del auto y me giré dándome cuenta que era la primera vez que me despedía sin un tibio beso en la mejilla.

* * *

**Hola! Aqui con otro cap.**

**Se que varias de ustedes odian a este Jasper, pues yo también, creo que se merece que Alice lo haga sufrir un poco. Espero que el hecho de que Jasper tenga mala actitud en este fic no sea un problema y puedan seguir leyendo. Mil gracias a todas las que se toman el tiempo de pasar por aqui, me hace muy feliz, y gracias por sus favorites, follows y reviews. Les prometo que las cosas entre Jasper y Alice se arreglaran y Jasper recibirá su castigo... dentro de otro par de caps. Paciencia.**

**Saludos!**

**MM**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Hice mi tarea después de cenar, ya había oscurecido cuando terminaba el reporte de la clase de literatura inglesa. Me cambié la pijama y me puse a ver las últimas fotografías que había revelado en la escuela, casi siempre juntaba cuatro rollos, uno por semana y miraba las tomas.

Había sacado dos el mes pasado de mi novio, al menos oficialmente eso era, mi novio, aunque ya no estaba muy segura, Jasper ni siquiera se comportaba como uno, no del modo en que yo deseaba, no del modo en el que un chico enamorado se comportaba.

Una de las fotografías era de él terminando un entrenamiento, otra, mi favorita, era una de las que no se había dado cuenta, la había tomado desde lejos, él estaba enfrente de su casa casi perdido en sus pensamientos.

El teléfono sonó distrayéndome, algunas fotografías cayeron al suelo mientras me levantaba de la cama para contestar.

—Mi papá es un imbécil — Murmuró Jasper molesto al otro lado de la línea.

Todo dentro de mí se revolvió: enojo, alegría, amor, frustración y tristeza. Para Jasper seguía siendo la mayor confidente, pero quizás no la mejor novia, me daba miedo que lo notara y que se diera cuenta que le funcionaba mejor como amiga solamente, quizás su cariño y el mío no eran iguales.

— ¿Por qué? — Le pregunté sentándome en la cama mirando las imágenes en el colchón.

—Está saliendo con Ana Straford — Contestó entre dientes.

— ¿La bibliotecaria? — Pregunté por reflejo, entendía la reacción de Jasper, él y su papá habían sufrido mucho cuando su madre murió, justo una semana después de que el cumpliera nueve.

Y aunque comprendía la reacción de Jasper, no podía negar que su padre merecía otra oportunidad de rehacer su vida.

Esperaba que Jasper lo entendiera poco a poco.

— ¿Te lo dijo él? — Pregunté ante su silencio.

—Sí, salió con ella en una cita, dice que es la primera, pero en realidad no creo que él no se la haya jodido — Murmuró con tono hosco.

—Jasper — Le regañé cerrando los ojos.

—Lo siento, es solo que estoy molesto — Aseguró mientras yo miraba de nuevo las fotografías, particularmente la de él sentado en su porche.

—Voy a tu casa — Le informé antes de colgar.

Me puse unos pants y una sudadera antes de bajar hacia la sala.

Mamá me permitió salir con la condición de que no tardara más de media hora, obvio omití el hecho de que solo estaría mi novio en su casa, aunque ¿a quién le debería importar?, hace mucho tiempo yo sabía que la relación de los dos no era de esas de los libros en que los enamorados no pueden despegar sus manos uno del otro. Suspiré ante mis pensamientos, caminando por la calle, el viento ligero despeino un poco mi cabello mientras lo miraba sentado en el porche.

— ¿Cómo estás? — Pregunté de pie frente a él, a unos pasos. Se encogió de hombros sin mirarme. Sonreí con tristeza, aún estaba dolida con él, pero lo quería demasiado para mantener la distancia, me senté a su lado.

—Jamás pensé que él pudiera conocer a otra mujer — Susurró.

—Lo sé — Contesté sin saber muy bien que decir.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó, aunque parecía que no eran para mí sus interrogantes, así que elegí no contestar, solo me quedé a su lado.

Nos quedamos muchos más minutos de los que me habían permitido, en el silencio nocturno, la brisa movía nuestros cabellos pero no importaba, yo sabía que el necesitaba sacarlo, pues tampoco sería justo para el señor Witlock encontrar a su hijo demasiado molesto aun como para entablar una conversación honesta. Ellos necesitaban hablar.

Jasper suspiró y giró su rostro mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa. Levantó su mano y enredó un dedo en mi cabello negro, un juego de la mente cruel me hizo recordar la forma en que él había hecho casi lo mismo a Maria.

— ¿Y tu mochila?, Son inseparables — Dijo un poco divertido, su dedo siguió rozando mi cabello haciendo la situación insoportable, me levanté zafándome de su tenue agarre.

—Es tarde, nos vemos mañana — Me despedí girándome.

Su mano tomó la mía haciendo que me detuviera, me giré lentamente para encontrarlo muy cerca de mí, Jasper se veía confuso y un tanto molesto. Por un segundo, uno casi imperceptible, sus ojos se desviaron a mis labios, podría jurarlo, después regresaron para encontrarse con mis ojos.

—Adiós, Aly, es bueno tener una amiga como tu — Murmuró y ambos nos tensamos justo cuando las palabras salieron de sus labios.

Hubieran sido las palabras perfectas para una noche en el porche, de no ser porque era su novia y no solo su vieja amiga de la infancia.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Si, lo sé, es un capítulo muy corto. Pero no tardé en actualizar, de hecho lo voy a estar haciendo cada dos días, así que estaría actualizando el 1 de febrero. ¡Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Al igual que ustedes no estoy muy feliz con el trato de Jasper hacia Alice, pero tendrán que aguantarlo un poco más hasta que Alice decida qué hacer con él. Concuerdo con kimy, Jasper sufrirá algo como "Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde." A****sí que tengan paciencia para ver a Jasper sobrellevar la situación.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**MM**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Cuando llegamos al restaurante de comida rápida en el centro, aún no podía creerlo.

Jasper señaló una mesa y yo asentí mientras caminábamos hacia ella. Me senté antes de que él señalara la gran hamburguesa del paquete especial.

—Quiero una de esas, ¿y tú? — Preguntó.

—Igual, gracias — Le sonreí y lo miré dirigirse hacia la caja para pedir nuestra comida.

Era difícil seguir molesta, aun dolía comenzar a entender que esperaba demasiado de él, más de lo que quería admitir, pero no iba a desperdiciar mí tiempo a su lado, aun más si había sido idea de Jasper.

Parecía que era como decía tía Esme, después de una tormenta el cielo esta mas azul, hoy había sido uno de esos días buenos; Bella había pegado un chicle en el cabello de Maria, tal y como ella lo había hecho con una chica de primero en día anterior, todos oímos los lloriqueos de la porrista mientras llamaba a sus amigas para que fueran a su casa a ayudar con la emergencia, Edward me había propuesto algo estupendo y Jasper parecía diferente hoy, a pesar de que no habíamos hablado sobre la noche de hace tres días, todo parecía mucho mejor.

— ¿En qué piensas? — Preguntó a mi espalda.

—Estoy contando todas las calorías que esta comida me dejará — Dije en mi mejor acento inglés y él se echó a reír sentándose frente a mí. — Deben ser muchas — Le aseguré remilgada y él volvió a reír, haciendo que deseara besar sus labios entreabiertos. Parpadeé tratando de alejar esos pensamientos,, no era el momento, ni el lugar y quizás tristemente, él no pensará en los míos. Para un beso se necesitaban dos.

.

Iba por mi tercera gran mordida cuando el terminó de contarme sobre el entrenamiento, con un entusiasmo quizás demasiado perfecto. Sabía que los problemas con su papá aun no se habían arreglado pero no habíamos vuelto a hablar de eso. Respiré hondo dejando la hamburguesa sobre el papel.

— ¿Hablaste con él? —Pregunté. Ambos sabíamos a quien me refería.

Tardó bastante tiempo en contestar, antes mordió su propia hamburguesa, bebió un trago de refresco y miró por la ventana.

—No, no más de lo esencial, ¿podemos cambiar de tema? —Preguntó mientras sentía como si me hubiera lanzado lejos.

Asentí distraídamente y busqué en mi mente algo para llenar el vaco.

—Edward me contó sobre un concurso de fotografía, es a nivel seccional, está tratando de convencerme para que entre. — Le dije con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro al recordar el entusiasmo del enamorado de Bella.

—Pues parece que ya te convenció — Dijo sin mirarme antes de volver a dar otra mordida a su comida.

Su tono no daba lugar a una contestación cordial.

— ¿Sabes lo que le paso a Maria hoy? — Preguntó de repente mientras yo fruncía el ceño. El concurso de fotografía había sido descartado por la porrista, miré la mitad de mi hamburguesa, perdí el apetito.

—No, sí… creo que sí — Contesté al final y él solo me miró por un momento.

— ¿Qué es lo que crees que le pasó? — Preguntó molesto.

—Tel vez alguien le puso un chicle en el cabello — Murmuré enfurruñada. Lo miré cuando él bufó.

—Por Dios Alice, ¿le pegaste un chicle en el cabello? — Preguntó molesto.

—Me he perdido, ¿Cuándo dije que fui yo? — Repliqué.

—Pareces culpable — Aseguró.

No pude contar con eso, para bien o para mal él me conocía mejor que nadie y aunque pareciera culpable, me dolía que estuviera tan molesto por algo que le había pasado a Maria.

—No he sido yo, ha sido… Bella y si me preguntas, se lo merecía, ella le hizo lo mismo a una chica de primero ayer — Terminé mientras él se limpiaba los labios con la servilleta.

—Vaya, no conocía tus instintos vengativos — Murmuró levantándose. Lo vi ir hacia los sanitarios mientras le contestaba con la voz entrecortada.

—Y yo no sabía que Maria tenía un protector — Murmuré sin que él pudiera escucharme ya, mirando hacia la ventana.

.  
M  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
W  
.

Me dejó en mi casa con un adiós tibio. Titubeé al abrir la puerta del carro y a pesar de que una parte de mi se odiara por ello, me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la mejilla al bajar del jeep.

Al fin de cuentas, mi corazón no entendía, seguía queriéndolo igual.

Subí a mi habitación y desee poder hablar con tía Esme, desee poder pedirle consejo, que me dijera que hacer, que me dijera que estaba equivocada y que mis temores eran infundados. Pero ella estaba lejos y yo me sentía sola, así que llamé a Bella y la invité a ver una película, saltándome el hecho de que necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Ella llegó media hora después, con si habitual look roquero y su voz educada saludando a mamá, solo por eso mis padres no se oponían a nuestra amistad, Bella era más ladrido que mordida, casi siempre.

— ¿No se suponía que tenias una cita sorpresa o algo así? — Preguntó ella cuando coloqué el DVD de la película que habíamos escogido, una de zombis, pues ella había ganado el derecho a elegir.

"Zombieland" se inició mientras yo me encogía de hombros sentándome a su lado.

—No duró mucho — Admití.

La película seguía pero en realidad ninguna de las dos estaba poniéndole mucha atención.

—Alice, ¿puedo decirte algo sinceramente? — Preguntó ella poniendo pausa en el control con una de sus uñas negras.

—Puedes y supongo que lo dirás — Le dije forzando una sonrisa y ella entrecerró los ojos.

—No te hagas la graciosa conmigo — Comenzó — Alice debes alejarte de Jasper — Terminó en voz baja y eso fue como un balde de agua helada.

— ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? — Pregunté molesta.

—No estoy diciendo que lo dejes, si se te nota a leguas que te mueres por ese idiota, el punto es que él no se ha dado cuenta de lo que tiene, cariño, y eso a la larga te hará infeliz — Terminó casi apenada y yo negué con la cabeza.

—Él me quiere — Argumenté deseando que fuera verdad.

—Querer y ser consciente de ello no es lo mismo — Aseguró Bella mientras suspiraba y tomaba el control de la TV — Mira, solo piénsalo, ¿sí? No me gustaría verte sufrir porque tendría que golpearlo y eso ameritaría suspensión y mi mamá me la tiene jugada. —Bromeó haciéndome reír un poco, puso el _play_ y terminamos la película en silencio.

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí con nuevo capítulo como les dije.  
Espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia. Gracias por sus reviews, y nos leemos pronto.**

**Bye!**

**MM**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Capítulo** **6**

No pude conciliar el sueño esa noche, cada hora que pasada me hacia mas bolas la cabeza, no fue hasta casi el amanecer que fui capaz de tomar una decisión. Tenía que hablar con Jasper y contarle todas mis dudas, al fin de cuentas aun éramos los mismos amigos de siempre y si quería que nuestro noviazgo fuera verdadero para ambos tenía que hablar con él y decirle lo que me molestaba, y me lastimaba, si él me quería, todo irá mejor… ¿o no? Jasper me esperaba fuera de mi casa a primera hora, me subí al auto y él me dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla. Tal vez ese hubiera sido un buen momento para hablar con él pero sencillamente no encontraba las palabras, él se veía casi incomodo a mi lado, como si no supiera que hacer conmigo, lo que era doloroso pues solo unos meses antes, cuando éramos "solo amigos", no había un momento de silencio tortuoso.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, yo suspiré sabiendo que había dejado pasar un momento, iba a abrir la puerta cuando él me llamo.

— ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? — Preguntó con una media sonrisa.

—Claro — Contesté confusa.

—Hoy no mas chicles, no es que me oponga a que seas una vengadora enmascarada, es que no me gustaría que Maria te hiciera niñerías — Dijo pasando un dedo por mi nariz casi de manera juguetona, su dedo por poco rozo mis labios antes de alejarse.

Mi estomago estaba lleno de lombrices como hacía días no lo sentía, por un momento estuve segura de que podríamos resolver lo que fuera que nos estuviera pasando, pues el sabia como era Maria de bruja, yo le importaba y lo más extraordinario de todo, por un momento el había vuelto a ver mis labios, no podía estar imaginándolo.

.

.

Las clases pasaron a un ritmo normal y sin mayores incidentes, salvo el hecho de que Edward me interceptara en el pasillo cuando iba con Bella a nuestra clase. Bella bufó y Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello, siendo objetivos el chico era atractivo y tenía el ligero presentimiento que ella pensaba lo mismo, por eso le huía tanto.

Edward me preguntó sobre el concurso y yo le dije que entraría más emocionada de lo que había estado anteriormente, las cosas con Jasper irían para mejor, estaba segura y eso era suficiente para querer mirar todo con un lente diferente.

.

Le mandé un mensaje a Jasper para saber si se quedaría a entrenar, pero no me contestó, supuse que si ya estaba entrenando no vería el móvil en un buen rato así que me dispuse a ir a las canchas después de clases, para mi sorpresa no había ningún equipo entrenando ahí.

Caminé hacia el entrenamiento, golpeándome mentalmente por no comprobar primero si su auto aun estaba allí, para mi alivio el jeep seguía aparcado en el mismo lugar donde lo habíamos dejado, así que me encaminé de nuevo hacia las canchas, empezaría a buscarlo desde allí.

Un chico que también estaba en el equipo, era casi seguro, me saludó al pasar y yo lo detuve torpemente.

—Disculpa, ¿has visto a Jasper? — Pregunté mientras él me sonreía.

—Claro, eres la chica que vive cerca de su casa, ¿cierto? — Me preguntó mientras yo me esforzaba en devolverle la sonrisa ¿Así era como ellos me veían? O ¿Así era como Jasper me reconocía?

El chico me indico que seguía en los vestidores, el entrenamiento había sido más temprano.

Le di las gracias tragando el nudo que asfixiaba mi voz y caminé hacia las canchas, entré al pasillo de los vestidores y me detuve justo al escuchar las voces, un poco antes de llegar, un poco antes de llegar a la esquina que giraba rumbo a las regaderas.

—Maria, tengo que irme — Murmuró Jasper en voz baja.

—Sí, sí, tienes que recoger a tu amiguita — Contestó ella riendo.

—Maria, sabes que no me gustan estos juegos — Replicó él.

—No son juegos, es la pura verdad, ella solo es eso, una amiga, aunque no entiendo por qué, que tu le hagas creer otra cosa es diferente. — Terminó Maria mientras yo me tapaba los labios con una mano, como si de pronto pudiera gritar y que ellos se dieran cuenta de que estaba escuchando.

—No voy a hablar de esto contigo — Replicó él.

—Solo contéstame algo Jasper, dime: ¿Por _qué_?, creía que nosotros nos divertíamos antes, y creía que habías dicho que no querías una "relación", que estábamos genial con los besos en el auto y todo eso, pero de pronto un día ella llega proclamando que es tu novia y tu lo aceptas… y me dices que nosotros solo podemos ser amigos, sencillamente no lo entiendo. — Maria había comenzado a subir la voz.

Sentía las lágrimas en mis mejillas, sentía como mojaban mi mano. Esperé deseando correr y alejarme pero sintiendo que mi cuerpo se quebraba, incapaz de moverme.

—Ella me lo pidió, me pidió que… fuéramos novios, sin que yo lo esperara, sin que me dejara tiempo para pensar, solo sabía que no podía herirla. — Comenzó Jasper en voz baja — Así que no me importa si lo entiendes o no, fue la opción más sencilla, ser novio de Alice por unos meses la haría feliz, ella no se merecía decirle que yo no la quiero.

Me agaché y ya no fui capaz de escuchar la respuesta de Maria, casi hincada avancé hacia la salida del túnel y corrí hacia el estacionamiento reprimiendo los sollozos que amenazaban con asfixiarme. Corrí y corrí alejando me de la escuela y de mis sueños, de mi cuento de hadas y de mi príncipe. Alejándome del villano…

Logré parar de llorar antes de entrar a mi casa, sabía que tendría los ojos rojos y una parte de mi mente ya trabajaba en una excusa mientras que la otra registraba el sonido del móvil llamando. Lo saqué de mi mochila y por primera vez, desvié una llamada de Jasper Witlock.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Aqui con nuevo cap... Porfa no me maten, yo también odio a este Jasper! Y también me enoja la actitud de Alice, ya es hora de que se revele y deje de ser ****_silly_**** no les parece?**

**Hasta pronto!**

**MM**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Capítulo** **7**

— ¿Cómo estas tía? — Pregunté al teléfono con la primera sonrisa sincera en días, tal vez si tenía la oportunidad lograría unirme como voluntaria y me iría de la ciudad, eso sería lo mejor. Era mucho más sencillo que enfrentarme a todo lo demás.

—Yo estoy genial, mucho más bronceada que antes, deberías verme — Dijo con una sonrisa en su voz mientras yo apenas alzaba la comisura de mis labios.

—Me alegro mucho — Murmuré.

— ¿Te alegras que me haya tostado toda la espalda? — Preguntó burlona.

—No, no de eso, lo siento — Dije sonriendo.

— ¿Cómo estas cariño?, tu mamá dijo que estas enferma pero te oyes perfectamente para tener la gripe. — Acusó.

Me maldije por no cuidar los detalles, tía Esme no creería que un resfriado que me había incapacitado de ir a la escuela por tres días se quitaría de la noche a la mañana.

— ¿Me creerías si te digo que sucedió un milagro? —Susurré con los ojos cerrados.

—Cuéntame Alice — Pidió mi tía con voz suave.

Me limpié una lágrima que recorría mi mejilla tan solo de pensar en pronunciar las palabras.

—Jasper no me quiere — Fue todo lo que pude decirle.

—Cariño, ¿estás segura? —Preguntó con voz escéptica.

—Lo escuché cuando lo decía tía, y yo sólo no puedo verlo, no ahora, me duele demasiado — Terminé.

—Sé que debe dolerte mucho Alice, pero esconderte no solucionará nada, debes enfrentarlo y preguntarle, al menos haz que lo diga en tu cara, haz que te diga que no te no te quiere, a ver si se atreve. — Dijo mi tía Esme como una guerrera llamando a la batalla, me hizo reír entre lágrimas. — Quizás lo sorprendas y te sorprendas — Murmuró.

Me despidió haciéndome prometer que no seguiría fingiendo resfriados solo para huir de los problemas. Pasé el día "recuperándome", mirando por la ventana la mayor parte de la tarde y recordando las palabras de tía Esme: "Haz que diga que no te quiere".

A pesar de que el solo hecho de tenerlo enfrente me hacia querer correr en dirección contraria, la verdad es que deseaba que tuviera el valor de decírmelo en la cara, que tuviera el valor de decirme que me había hecho un favor, quería que él se sintiera tal mal como yo me había sentido.

Una parte de mi gritaba que eso no era suficiente, pues yo estaba herida muy en el fondo.

Yo lo quería, por eso dolía tanto.

¿Y si pudiera decir que él dijera lo contrario?

Que admitiera que me quería, que sentía algo por mí, lo que fuera, solo lo justo para que yo pudiera lastimarlo igual a como él me había lastimado.

Miré como el cielo fue volviéndose oscuro hasta que la noche cayó por completo mientras mi mente seguía trabajando, mi corazón se había rendido demasiado lastimado para discutir.

Le estaba dejando todo a mi cabeza.

¿Podría hacerlo?

¿Quería hacerlo?

Sabia en el fondo que lastimar a Jasper me lastimaría a mi pero aun así me pase la siguiente hora buscando el mejor conjunto de ropa con el que pudiera volver a la escuela.

.

.

Justo antes de ir a dormir mi móvil sonó, él había llamado a la casa estos días, pero gracias a que yo se lo había pedido, mamá había contestado y le había informado que no era necesario que me visitara.

Conteste respirando hondo, mirando la falda sobre el cobertor.

— ¿Hola? — Murmuré.

— ¿Alice? ¿Cómo estás?, Te escuchas mejor —Dijo Jasper precipitadamente.

—Sí, ya estoy mejor, un poco — Contesté con voz monótona.

El silencio al otro lado de la línea fue de varios segundos.

— ¿Irás a la escuela mañana? — Preguntó finalmente.

—Supongo, solo fue un resfriado Jasper, no quede invalida — Contesté cortante.

—No te oyes como tu — Admitió después de un rato.

—Quizás porque tengo sueno, nos vemos mañana —Susurre entre dientes.

—Buenas noches Aly — Alcance a escuchar antes de colgar la llamada, enterrar el rostro en mi almohada y prometerme que sería la última vez que lloraría por él.

.  
M  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
W  
.

Me las arreglé para salir casi media hora antes de mi casa para la escuela y asi estar segura de que no me encontraría a Jasper de camino.

Me dirigí a mi primera clase y me senté a esperar que Bella llegara, dudaba que ella se haya tragado del todo lo del resfriado.

— ¿Fue gripe o cambio de cerebro? — Preguntó al llegar a nuestra mesa.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, si la había sorprendido a ella ya era ganancia.

—Es solo una falda — Argumenté rodeando los ojos.

—Añadiendo pequeños detalles como que tus zapatos permiten ver las uñas pintadas de tus pies, el brillo labial y tu cabello perfectamente arreglado; sí, es solo una falda —Terminó ella entrecerrando los ojos. — ¿Me vas a decir a que se debe el cambio? — Preguntó después de unos minutos de trivialidades.

— ¿No me veo bien? — Pregunté algo temerosa.

—Alice, muero de ganas de verle la cara al idiota de tu novio, pero únicamente deseo que no lo hayas hecho por él, todo esto debe ser por ti, ¿lo entiendes verdad? — Preguntó mientras yo me salvaba de contestar ante la entrada del profesor.

Después de algunas clases noté a más de una persona mirándome, casi sin disimular, la discreción no es el fuerte de un adolescente. Finalmente encontré a Bella justo en la entrada de la cafetería, tomamos nuestra comida y nos sentamos en una de las mesas apartadas.

—Ojalá vieras su cara, ¡no vayas a voltear! — Murmuró ella minutos después mientras yo me quedaba a medio camino de girar mi cabeza.

Sabía a quien se refería. Me esforcé por relajar mi postura.

—Te ha seguido con la mirada desde que veníamos caminando — Dijo mi amiga con una sonrisa engreída — Felicidades, has dejado con la boca abierta a Jasper Witlock — Declaró Bella antes de fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunté.

—Se fue — Gruñó.

Llegue a pensar que todo aquel "plan" de vengarme había sido solo otro de mis sueños imposibles, justo antes de que su mensaje llegara una clase antes de salir:"_te llevo a casa"._

Era todo lo que él había escrito. Mi cuerpo se estremeció de puro nerviosismo, pero tristemente las lombrices habían desaparecido de mi estómago.

* * *

**¡Hola! Al fin actualizo, disculpen por la tardanza :(**

**¡¿Qué creen que pasara entre esta parejita?!  
¿Seguirá Alice el consejo de su tía Esme?  
Pronto lo descubriremos….**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia, y gracias por todos sus reviews. ¡Me hacen muy feliz!**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**MM**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Llegué a su jeep antes que él, Edward me saludó con la mano a varios autos de distancia y yo le correspondí con una sonrisa.

—No parece que hubieras estado enferma — Dijo Jasper a mi espalda y por su tono de voz, la molestia era evidente. Me giré con la mejor sonrisa que pude.

— ¿También quieres un justificante? — Pregunté en broma y él solo negó con la cabeza, medio sonriendo y murmuró que subiera al auto.

Miré por la ventana la mayor parte del camino, reuniendo fuerzas.

—Deberías tomarte una foto — Susurró él finalmente y yo fruncí el ceño mirándolo.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunté genuinamente confusa.

— ¿Cómo lo dices?, es algo digno de capturar en una imagen… aunque sinceramente, no entiendo a que se debe el cambio— Terminó.

—A ver si entendí bien, ¿me estás diciendo que me veo bien pero que piensas que debe haber un motivo detrás? — Inquirí mientras él sonreía.

— ¿No fue un muy buen cumplido, verdad? — Preguntó con una sonrisa.

—No buscaba uno — Dije encogiéndome de hombros y note su mirada sin que me permitiera mirarlo de frente.

— ¿Te aburriste estos días? — Preguntó.

—No, la verdad es que estuve pensando mucho — Admití rezando para que la voz me saliera firme para las siguientes palabras.

— ¿En qué pensabas?

_"¡Bingo!"_

—Cosas… como por ejemplo, ¿Por qué nunca lo hemos hecho? — Pregunté con voz neutra, él dio un volantazo inofensivo pero aun así me hizo tensarme por completo. — Porque somos novios y se supone que estamos deseosos por hacerlo, ¿no? — Terminé justo cuando él giraba para avanzar por nuestra calle.

— ¿En eso pensabas estos días? — Preguntó en voz baja sin mirarme.

—Sí, ¿tú qué piensas?... ¿Por qué no lo hemos hecho? — Pregunté esperando que aunque me impidiera terminar con mi plan él me digiera la verdad: _"Porque no te quiero Alice"._

—No lo sé — Contestó en cambio. Sus ojos buscaron los míos y por un momento no fui consciente de nada más.

—Supongo que no importa, ¿cierto? — Pregunté mientras me colocaba la mochila y tomaba la manija de la puerta.

—Espera — Murmuró. Me estremecí cuando su mano tomó mi hombro, sus dedos se deslizaron hasta mi cuello y me giró lentamente, de pronto él estaba demasiado cerca, demasiado.

—Jasper, yo…

No pude terminar pues él me estaba besando; un beso real, un beso apasionada como en mis mejores sueños, sus manos enmarcaban mi rostro y su lengua buscaba que yo la dejara entrar entre mis labios. Sin poder evitarlo quise probarlo, por un momento olvidé todo y solo pude sentirlo, las lombrices habían regresado, "_traidoras", _todo mi cuerpo parecía vibrar, nuestros labios se rozaban una y otra vez mientras nos probábamos.

Él murmuro mi nombre bajito y eso regresó todo de golpe, como un choque eléctrico. Me separé de sus labios y él me miró, sin soltarme, pegando su frente a la mía, sin siquiera notar lo tensa que estaba mi espalda.

—Te extrañé — Murmuró con los ojos cerrados y yo no pude evitar odiarlo en eso momento, ¿no era suficiente con estar haciéndome un favor?, ¿tenía que mentirme también?

Me alejé obligándolo a soltar mi rostro y me despedí rápidamente entrando a mi casa.

Quizás era verdad que si jugabas con fuego podías quemarte, ¿Cómo iba a hacer que él dijera que me quería para luego dañarlo si con un solo beso yo me olvidaba de todo?, ¿si con un solo beso todo lo que sentía por él inundaba mi cerebro y aún herido mi corazón comenzaba a latir como loco?

Era imposible, casi suicida.

Estaba decidida a alejarme de él y olvidarme de venganzas absurdas que solo lograrían destruirme un poco más.

.

Me pasé la tarde en mi habitación evitando a mamá y su sonrisa cómplice después de que hubiera admitido que nos había visto por la ventana.

Estaba a punto de ducharme cuando sonó el móvil. Me obligué a contestar la llamada de Jasper pues lo había dejado sonar hasta el quinto timbre y no colgaba.

— ¿Puedes venir? — Preguntó sin más. Yo parpadeé, mirando mi habitación pensando en un "no" sin poder pronunciarlo.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunté en cambio.

—Por favor Alice — Pidió casi molesto. Yo cerré los ojos aunque fui incapaz de callar a mi corazón.

—Sólo necesito hacerles creer que me voy a dormir, no hay manera de que me dejen salir, es bastante tarde, ¿está bien? — Terminé mientras él murmuraba la hora seguida de una maldición. Él dijo algo más en voz baja y luego colgó, fruncí el ceño al móvil y pensé en no moverme de la habitación, pero supe que eso sería imposible, lo cual demostraba que jamás podría dañarlo como él había hecho conmigo, lo quisiera o no.

* * *

**¡Hola! Actualizando de nuevo.**

**Capitulo corto, lo siento... Para que creen que le llamó Jasper a Alice. Les adelanto que imagino que algunas de ustedes odiaran a Alice por lo que hará en el siguiente cap. Pero buuuuueno.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado. Gracias por sus reviews!**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**MM**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Capítulo** **9**

Mi escapada duró más de lo estimado…

Me despedí para "irme a la cama" después de que mamá corroborara que había cenado algo ligero, acomodé la cama de tal manera que pareciera ocupada y esperé unos minutos más antes de ir al patio trasero y salir por la puerta posterior, tuve que rodear una calle antes de poder llegar a la casa de Jasper.

Esperaba encontrarlo en el porche, pero el frente de su casa estaba en completa oscuridad. Me coloque la mochila firmemente contra mi hombro pensando interiormente que era algo ilógico haberla traido y me acerqué hasta tocar la puerta. Él abrió segundos después y me miró casi molesto.

—Pensé que no vendrías — Murmuró haciendo un gesto con la mano para que pasara, me quedé estática en el porche.

— ¿Y tu papá? — Pregunté en voz baja.

—Muy buena pregunta — Se burló y se alejó de la puerta, obligándome a seguirlo adentro.

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y respire hondo, Jasper iba subiendo las escaleras de su casa de dos en dos.

Dos minutos, solo necesitaba que alguien lo escuchara, como siempre. Además ya estaba debidamente comprobando que Jasper sería el último hombre al que le interesaría tenerme en su habitación. Me detuve en el marco de la puerta, él se había sentado en la orilla de la cama, enterrando el rostro entre sus manos.

— ¿Dónde está? —Pregunté en voz baja. Ambos sabíamos que hablaba de su padre.

—Va a pasar la noche con la bibliotecaria. — Gruñó Jasper sin mirarme.

Suspiré comprendiendo todo. Al menos su actitud de esta noche. Me acerque lentamente hasta llegar a su lado, me senté junto a él, dejando una cierta distancia.

—Tu padre ha estado solo mucho tiempo — Murmuré mientras él reía sin humor negando con la cabeza.

—No trates de justificarlo. Había tratado de convencerme de que podía enamorarse de nuevo, pero que toda la relación con esa mujer se desarrollaría paso a paso, con suerte yo ya no estaría para verlo, pero esto no se trata de amor, se trata de que él encontró alguien con quien follar. — Terminó entre dientes.

Me quede callada, sintiendo mis mejillas enrojecer.

Moví mis piernas incomoda en el silencio siguiente, eso pareció llamar su atención, sus ojos recorrieron la piel expuesta por la falda haciendo que se me pusiera la piel chinita y que para mi sorpresa las lombrices regresaran moviéndose en su estómago.

—Debería irme — Murmuré.

Él levanto la vista por fin, sus ojos parecían confusos, enojados… y dolidos.

—Alice, te necesito — Susurró casi sin voz.

— ¡Qué novedad! — Repliqué levantándome, lo escuché moverse cuando caminé hacia la puerta.

Jasper siempre me necesitaba como necesitaría a una mascota.

— ¿Qué? — Murmuró deteniéndome y forzándome a girarme y mirarlo. Estaba demasiada molesta y confusa para callarme.

—Siempre es sobre lo que tú necesitas — Le explique en voz muy baja, el me miro por varios segundos en silencio, con sus ojos azules observándome intensamente, jamás me había mirado así.

— ¿Qué es lo que tú necesitas Alice? — Murmuró, con su pulgar acariciando mi mejilla.

A ti, quise contestarle, pero solo cerré los ojos un momento negando con la cabeza.

—No importa, quizás ya deberías saberlo ¿no? — Murmuré.

—Quizás si — Aseguró contra mis labios antes de besarme.

Una de sus manos sujetó mi rostro mientras que la otra sostenía mi espalda, acercándome hacia él, como si temiera que pudiera dejarlo.

Ojalá hubiera podido.

Sin embargo me quedé y lo besé igual, con todo lo que sentía por él saliendo por cada poro de mi piel, todo parecía más caliente y luminoso, murmuró mi nombre entre nuestros labios y me besó de nuevo, su lengua entró en mi boca, acarició mi paladar y tentó a la mía, como si necesitara que ahí también nos tocáramos, su mano en mi espalda bajó mucho mas hasta encontrar la orilla de mi falda mientras que la que permanecía en mi rostro bajó marcando a fuego un camino hacia mi pecho.

Me tensé solo un momento, antes de que él moviera su palma, con la presión justa para hacerme temblar, hice un ruido agudo contra su boca, él sonrió bajando, dejando mis labios y encontrando mi cuello. Parecía que nada mas importaba que seguir sintiendo todas esas sensaciones y que no podía tener suficiente, acaricié su cabello y sus hombros, deseando poder quitarle la camisa que llevaba, pero no lo hice, solo me concentré en el calor de su piel que traspasaba la tela. Su beso se volvió más exigente y sus manos más furtivas, las sentía en todos lados, una de ellas bajo mi blusa acariciando mi estómago alocando a mis lombrices, la otra estaba tocando mi ropa interior.

—Jasper — Murmuré entre un gemido y una advertencia, él negó besándome y su mano se alejo solo un poco de mis muslos y decidió que ambas estaban mejor contra mis pecho, aquello se sentía tan extraño, decadente y casi perfecto que no pude encontrar las palabras para decirle que se detuviera, casi sin darme cuenta mi blusa estaba en el piso y solamente la delgada tela del sostén separaba su piel de la mía.

—Jasper — Advertí de nuevo cuando él se había quedado estético mirándome, fue demasiado tarde, en un movimiento, el bajó las copas para poder dejar mis pechos libres; me estremecí de miedo, ansiedad y expectación, sus labios murmuraron algo que no pude distinguir y sus manos acariciaron mi piel casi con extremo cuidado, mis piernas se sentían de gelatina, miré como su boca se acercaba a ellos, debía detenerlo pero estaba paralizada.

—Alice — Susurró antes de besar el valle entre mis pechos, cerré los ojos mordiéndome los labios, debí haber perdido la noción del tiempo por un segundo, pues me sobresaltó cuando me abrazó de nuevo y nos hizo girar hacia la cama.

El contraste entre el suave colchón a mi espalda y su cuerpo sobre el mío era tan diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado antes.

Sus manos recorrían mis piernas mientras me miraba intensamente.

—Tócame Aly, por favor — Murmuró mientras me besaba de nuevo, enrede mis manos en su cabello pero a pesar de su sonido de aceptación aquello no parecía ser suficiente, así que bajé a su camisa y sin darme cuenta comenzó a desabrochar los botones, iba casi a terminar cuando se rió ante mi estremecimiento cuando rozó con la punta de sus dedos la tela en mi entrepierna.

—Desde que llegaste yo también he pensado en por qué no lo hemos hecho — Susurró con una sonrisa casi infantil, como si estuviera feliz con decirlo, pero aquello solo me recordó todo por lo que yo había decidido terminar con él, dejarlo libre, liberarlo de su carga, quise detenerlo pero solo logré arquear mi espalda cuando sus dedos acariciaron mi sexo húmedo apartando la tela, me quitó la ropa interior mientras yo formaba puños con los extremos de su camisa.

—Jasper — Jadeé mientras él introducía un dedo en mí y luego dos. Mi cerebro gritaba detente, mi corazón lloraba sigue.

—Alice dime que sí, déjame — Pidió, aunque sin esperar respuesta pues volvió a besarme y separó mis piernas con las suyas, sentí su erección a pesar de no poder verla, su cuerpo caliente rozando el mío.

—Jasper, yo… — Murmuré contra sus labios con los ojos vidriosos. ¿Sigue o detente?

Jamás lo hubiera podido decidir, él tampoco me dejó.

Comenzó a entrar en mi, lento, con el rostro tenso y la mirada fija en mis ojos, me tensé mordiéndome los labios y aferrándome a sus hombros.

—Relájate, por favor Aly , déjame amarte — Murmuró mientras las lágrimas salían de mis ojos y mi mente se rendía ante el corazón.

Solo por estos minutos, dejaría que él me amara a su manera.

El dolor entre mis piernas llego casi repentinamente y así se fue, dejando solo una extraña e incómoda sensación, me besó de nuevo, solo fugazmente y enterró su rostro en mi cuello.

—Tócame Aly — Pidió contra mi piel mientras yo pasaba mis manos por su espalda abrazándolo.

—Bésame — Sollocé mientras él maldecía y unía nuestros labios, saliendo de mí y entrando de nuevo, lentamente, la sensación no era placentera ni dolorosa, más bien extraña, pero sus labios pronto me impidieron que pusiera atención a sus movimientos, besó mis labios, mi cuello y mis pechos, lamió mis pezones y los chupó, haciéndome arquear la espalda, mientras una de sus manos enmarcaba mi rostro la otra desapareció entre nuestros cuerpos.

—Vamos Aly, déjate llevar hermosa — Susurró mientras sus dedos encontraban mi clítoris, pulsante y necesitado, fueron como choques eléctricos, gemí y me retorcí mientras el comenzaba a moverse más rápido, de pronto mis caderas acompasaban sus movimientos, solo por un segundo todo desapareció, solamente quedó su calor y una sensación de dicha en mi pecho un segundo antes de oírlo gruñir mi nombre y separarse para que no eyaculara dentro de mí.

Sentí como la cama se movía cuando él se acostó a mi lado. Los parpados me pesaban tanto que solo pude abrazarme a mi misma justo antes de que él me atrajera a su pecho, el calor de su cuerpo y sentir su respiración me hizo cerrar los ojos, a pesar de mis disminuidas ganas de alejarme ya…

* * *

**¡Hola!**  
**Aquí con una nueva actualización. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿La actitud de Jasper? ¿Creen que Alice se equivocó al estar con él?**

**Gracias nuevamente por todo su apoyo al tomarse el tiempo para leer este Fic y dejar sus reviews. **  
**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**MM**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Evadir a Jasper en la escuela fue más difícil de lo que había pensado pues, para mi sorpresa, él me estaba buscando.

Cuando me desperté por la noche, casi dos horas después, el miedo a que mis papás se dieran cuenta me hizo salir corriendo colocándome la ropa en el camino, sin siquiera despedirme de él.

Después, en la seguridad de mi habitación todo lo que quedó fueron sentimientos de desilusión, tristeza y pérdida, ni siquiera haber estado no él era un buen recuerdo y no me refería al sexo, que había sido más bien confuso con tintes de electrizante locura, era la seguridad de que jamás podría recordar esos momentos con cariño, sin la duda, sin el enojo, sin la deslealtad.

Al fin de cuentas, si él había sido capaz de estar conmigo por hacerme feliz, ¿Dónde dejaba eso los sentimientos por los cuales yo no había podido detenerlo?

Yo lo había hecho por amor, él por amistad.

Tuve que tomar medidas drásticas los últimos tres días: salía temprano de casa, me quedaba de voluntaria en el periódico por las tardes, lo que Edward consideraba una bendición y no hacía preguntas por ello. Cuando Jasper llamaba para preguntar si regresábamos juntos a casa, yo le decía que ya estaba allí, solo para observarlo irse desde uno de los salones.

Solamente una vez fue a buscarme a mi casa, y por suerte mis padres no estaban, así que elegí no salir.

Bella sospechaba que algo pasaba y cuando llegó a clase, hace solo unos minutos, mi amiga estaba segura de ello solamente con verme.

—Tu novio consiguió mi número, ¡Y llamó a mi casa! — Exclamó molesta.

—Regularmente es así como funciona, número igual a llamada — Murmuré.

—No te hagas la listilla conmigo Alice, ¿me dirás que está pasando? — Preguntó mirando hacia la entrada del salón, casi podía jurar que le pedía al cielo que el profesor no entrara aún.

—Es solo que no quiero hablar con él, aun no — Contesté alejando mi mirada hacia mis manos.

— ¿Pero tienes pensado hablar con él? — Inquirió.

—Si — Admití, mas para mí que para ella.

— ¿Sobre qué? — Preguntó.

—Quiero terminar — Admití ante su cara de perplejidad.

.

Logré escaparme de nuevo de que él me llevara a casa después de la escuela, pero no pude hacer nada con sus llamadas al móvil.

Después de la sexta estaba a punto de volverme loca.

— ¿Hola? — Murmuró von voz ansiosa al otro lado de la línea — ¿Alice? — Siguió en el mismo tono.

—Voy para tu casa, espérame en el porche por favor — Pedí, el solo hecho de entrar otra vez a aquel lugar me llenaba de muchos sentimientos, la mayoría eran demasiado intensos y atemorizantes, un tanto dolorosos.

Jasper iba de un lado para otro al frente de su casa cuando por fin llegue hasta allí, se detuvo al verme y sin más caminó hacia mí y se detuvo cuando estuvimos a un solo palmo de distancia, pareció dudar antes de enmarcar mi rostro y darme un beso en los labios, corto pero tan diferente a todos los anteriores besos.

Era casi como si atesorara el simple roce.

— ¿Quieres pasar? — Preguntó.

—No, vengo a hablar contigo un momento — Contesté separándome un poco, Jasper me miró y se masajeó la nuca antes de asentir.

—Si es sobre… la… ya sabes, lo siento si te asusté, fue egoísta de mi parte, lo siento, debí hacerlo más… especial y… mejorará, lo juro.

—No es como si yo me hubiera negado — Susurré, ambos sabíamos que no había tenido mucha elección, por parte de él o de mi corazón. La realidad es que no me arrepentía de perder mi virginidad con Jasper, al fin de cuentas había sido mi mejor amigo por años, era una… adecuada perdida.

— ¿Entonces no quieres hablar de eso? — Inquirió.

—No, no quiero hablar de eso — Acepté respirando hondo, miré la casa a sus espaldas y luego a él. — Estoy rompiendo contigo, Jasper.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Edward manejaba un Volvo XC60 el cual amaba con una adoración que casi competía con la que sentía con Bella. Cuando se estacionó fuera de mi casa, sonreí al ver el color plata del auto. Salí de la casa despidiéndome rápidamente y evitando las preguntas que seguramente mi mamá ya estaba pensando y subí al asiento del copiloto.

—Gracias por venir — Le dije a modo de saludo y él asintió sonriendo un poco.

—Sabes que no habría forma de que no lo hiciera Alice, solo que aun no entiendo por qué — Replicó mientras yo miraba por la ventana, un jeep se estacionaba frente a mi casa. Por esa razón.

Jasper parecía otra persona los últimos días, no podía entender cualquiera de sus actos, pensé que cuando por fin fuera libre él estaría feliz, pero comenzaba a ser un extraño paciente de una droga que lo ponía cada vez más furioso, durante la última semana todos habían comentado su ceño fruncido sin ninguna razón aparente.

No le había comentado a nadie más que a Bella sobre la noche que rompí mi relación con Jasper, esa noche me había sentido temerosa de su reacción. Y, un tanto poderosa, él no lo había aceptado del todo, no al instante, cuando le solté que estaba terminando algo cambió en su mirada como si estuviera escuchando algo imposible, parpadeó varias veces antes de sonreír negando.

—Es una broma — Dijo en voz baja, yo negué y le contesté furiosa porque no me tomaba en serio.

—Somos mejor como amigos ¿no crees?, estaba equivocada, la verdad es que pensaba que te quería pero no era real — Le expliqué y únicamente yo sabía cuánto me había dolido decir esa mentira.

Jasper me miró y comenzó a negar de nuevo con la cabeza. Me fui alejando de su porche mientras él parecía estar en shock, cuando levanto la vista había más de diez pasos entre nosotros.

— ¿Alice? — Llamó pero yo solo miré hacia la calle y me alejé un poco más.

—Es tarde, tengo que irme — Le dije antes de salir corriendo. Gritó mi nombre una y otra vez hasta que llegué a mi casa, sabía que los vecinos habían escuchado, pero pareció no importarle, pensé que sería capaz de seguirme, pero no lo hizo.

.

— ¿Y bien? — Me peguntó Edward devolviéndome al presente, me di cuenta de que ya estábamos en la escuela, me sonrojé al haber olvidado por completo que iba acompañada y lo miré apenada.

—Lo siento, estaba pensando en tonterías — Admití mientras él me miraba un momento, sus ojos verdes parecían agudos, ávidos de información.

— ¿Jasper y tu están peleados? — preguntó y yo mire hacia los autos que empezaban a llegar al estacionamiento escolar. ¿No se había enterado de que rompimos ya?

—Algo así — Admití sin querer hablar con Edward de algo que aún escocía dolorosamente.

—Mira, si necesitas aléjate hasta que se le bajen los humos solo avísame, recoger a alguien me hace sentir importante — Bromeó y yo sonreí mientras bajábamos del auto.

—Apuesto que sentirías mucho más que importancia si mañana recogiéramos ambos a Bella — Le propuse y él se acercó a mí y pasó un brazo por mis hombros.

—Inteligente y hermosa, espero que él lo sepa — Murmuró y yo desvié la mirada tratando de recomponer la sonrisa, miré sobre mi hombro cuando Edward bajó su mano a mi cintura e hizo un ruidito con la garganta, a unos pasos Jasper nos fulminaba con la mirada.

—Eso no era necesario — Le susurré a Edward y él sonrió mirándome antes de alejarse un poco.

—Es cosa de chicos — Dijo al despedirse y perderse en el pasillo repleto de estudiantes.

No volví a ver ni siquiera de reojo a Jasper, mi corazón lo agradeció, pero mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en él, en su mirada, en su voz llamándome esa noche, sonaba desesperado, lleno de temor. Moví la cabeza intentando despejarme, le dije a Bella que pasaríamos por ella al despedirnos a la salida de la escuela, ella comenzó a amenazar nuestra amistad mientras yo reía.

Cuando llegué a casa mamá me sonrió y me preguntó sobre el chico del auto plateado. Su entusiasmo terminó cuando mencioné por tercera vez que estaba loco por cierta chica castaña y rebelde. Sabía que mis papás estaban preocupados esperando que yo me deprimiera después que le dijera a tía Esme en su siguiente llamada que había terminado con Jasper. Ellos no podían entenderlo. Dolía, mucho, pero no de la forma que mi familia creía, dolía porque yo aun le quería, porque a pesar de todas sus mentiras no había un botón que te desenamorara de alguien, no era así de sencillo, recordaba los momentos buenos cuando menos lo esperaba, recordaba sus besos y sus manos por la noche, sintiéndome extraña, pero al tenerlo de frente únicamente lograba oír las mismas palabras: _"…yo no la quiero"._

_._

Al siguiente día, a propósito, tomé el asiento trasero del auto de Edward mientras Bella era obligada a no ser grosera e ir junto al conductor. Para mi sorpresa ellos permanecieron callados, a pesar de mis constantes intentos de plática, cuando llegamos a la escuela, nadie se movió.

— ¿Han oído hablar de la palabra tensión? — Pregunté saliendo del auto.

Ellos permanecieron donde estaban, antes de cerrar la puerta trasera volví a meter la cabeza y los miré.

—Un consejo, digan exactamente lo que están pensando en este momento, el uno del otro, solo digan la verdad — Murmuré antes de cerrar, comencé a caminar y sonreí cuando me di cuenta que ninguno de los dos salía del auto.

Tuve que esperar hasta el almuerzo para ver a Bella en la entrada de la cafetería, restregándose las manos en el pantalón y mordiéndose el labio.

—Canútame — Le sonreí y ella gruñó.

—Esto es tu culpa — Dijo mirando hacia el pasillo.

— ¿Esperamos a alguien? — Pregunté divertida y ella me miró finalmente, en sus ojos había una vulnerabilidad poco vista.

—Invité a Edward a almorzar con nosotras — Confesó mientras yo aplaudía emocionada sin poder evitarlo, ella rodeó los ojos y volvió a mirar hacia el pasillo.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? — Quise saber emocionada por ella, ojalá Bella si pudiera tener su cuento de hadas.

— ¿En el auto?... que me encantaban sus lentes — Admitió entre dientes. Solté una carcajada.

— ¿Y él? — Seguí con el interrogatorio.

—Que amaba a Debussy — Susurró en voz baja.

Edward llegó unos minutos después, con bandejas en mano nos sentamos en una de las mesas de la esquina, él se colocó a mi lado, frente a Bella. Sus miradas eran divertidas, entre la timidez, el cariño y la incertidumbre, no era como si se hubieran declarado o fueran amigos mucho menos novios, pero al menos habían dado un paso juntos… Saqué la cámara de mi bolso sin poder evitarlo y enfoqué el perfil de Edward, haciéndolo reír. Bella nos miró divertida antes de fruncir el ceño, al darme cuenta seguí su mirada solo para observar a Jasper a medio camino de nuestra mesa, parecía haberse quedado estático después de que tomara la foto, sin pensarlo me giré dándole la espalda y al final Bella exclamó un "se fue" bajo y contundente, permitiéndome respirar de nuevo.

Volvimos a las clases después de que Edward intentara saber que pasaba entre mi "novio" y yo, sus preguntas cesaron cuando Bella le explicó que yo había terminado con él, Edward frunció el ceño y se disculpó excusándose con el argumento de que no lo había escuchado por ningún lado. Me parecía extraño que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, que nadie lo supiera, obviamente algunos en el almuerzo habían comentado la extraña actitud de Jasper, pero todos parecían confusos y molestos conmigo, como si hubiera hecho algo mal.

Iba hacia mi última clase cuando él se presentó frente a mí, sin dejarme avanzar otro paso. Miré sus ojos azules fugazmente, traté de esquivarlo pero tomó mi brazo suavemente, muy diferente a su mirada dura, casi violenta.

—No te vayas — Pidió en voz baja cerrando los ojos y me alejé de su agarre asintiendo.

—Jasper, yo no quiero hablar, no ahora, ni aquí — Susurré, no entendía porque él no podía seguir con su vida, ya sin ninguna carga que soportar, por qué no me dejaba en paz, por qué me seguía recordando que era tan tonta como para seguir amándole.

—Necesito decirte… muchas cosas — Argumentó el mientras yo negaba.

—No me interesan — Le respondí mientras él cerraba los ojos de nuevo, tensando su mandíbula — Llegaré tarde a mi clase — Dije después de unos segundos, se acercó un poco más, traspasando la distancia normal, sentí su respiración, olí su suave colonia deportiva.

— ¿Sales con ese idiota? — Preguntó molesto. Suponía que el idiota era Edward. No respondí.

—Alice, necesito hablar contigo, no lo entiendo, ¡yo no quiero entenderlo!, tú no puedes simplemente alejarte, no puedes… — Susurró tomando su rostro entre sus manos, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que me esforcé por no derramar, su rostro se acercó un poco y el solo pensar en sus labios me tocaran era entrar al cielo para ser expulsada al infierno al segundo siguiente.

—Suéltame, por favor — Murmuré mientras el maldecía y se alejaba mirándome a unos pasos de distancia.

—Lo siento Aly, yo… — Comenzó pero se calló, y miró hacia el pasillo ya vacio y se giró alejándose con pasos largos.

No volvió a buscarme en el resto de la semana, apenas lo había visto a distancia, siempre serio y … triste, con sus amigos del equipo alrededor pero aun así un poco aparte. Bella decía que estaba confuso, que por primera vez él no había sido quien decidía y tomaba el control y eso era lo que lo tenía desconcertado. Quería creer eso, tenía que hacerlo porque la otra idea que se formaba en mi cabeza era absurda; él no podía estar así porque le doliera perderme, no podía dolerle si no me quería.

.

.

El viernes en el almuerzo llegue mucho antes que Bella y Edward así que esperé en el pasillo de la cafetería mientras varios alumnos pasaban a mi lado, María me miró al entrar y se río de algo que les murmuro a sus pompones andantes.

Minutos después mi estómago gruñía y los tórtolos no-novios, no aparecían.

Oía voces acercarse y luego de la nada un golpe en la espalda y un líquido frio contra mi piel, grité sin poder evitarlo y me giré para ver a las porristas reírse mientras mi ropa seguía mojándose, otros se empezaron a juntar a nuestro alrededor riéndose de la estudiante con refresco encima, mis ojos comenzaron a picar, sabía que María había sido la causante, eran sus clásicas bromas, pero hasta que escuché su voz cerca mientras me levantaba no estaba completamente segura.

—Ni se te ocurra llorarle a tu noviecito, quizás te das cuenta que él no quiera decirme nada feo a mí — Por un momento pensé que se había hecho una idea errónea y se refería a Edward, pero ella siguió:

—Jasper solo está contigo por lastima, pero me encargare de eso, tú tienes que estar con tus amigos extraños, ese cuatro ojos es perfecto para ti, él no — Terminó mientras yo la miraba, dolida y sorprendida a partes iguales.

¿María no sabía que habíamos terminado?, miré a los estudiantes reunidos alrededor y luego a Bella que se acercaba siendo contenida por Edward. ¿Nadie lo sabía?

Los murmullos cesaron cuando Jasper alejó a María de mí.

— ¡Lárgate, a ver si maduras un poco! — Le gruñó en voz baja mientras ella fruncía el ceño y se iba, todos comenzaron a dispersarse mientras él apartaba el cabello de mi cara— ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? — Preguntó mirando mi camisa mojada y manchada.

—Yo la llevo — Cortó Edward mientras me alejaba de Jasper. Bella me tomó del brazo y dimos dos pasos más hasta que no pude evitar girarme, él seguía de pie mirándonos a mitad del pasillo.

—Deberías decirle que ya no somos nada, quizá así me deje en paz.

Él no dijo nada y yo seguí caminando mientras me esforzaba por no volverme de nuevo y preguntarle ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no le había dicho a nadie que era libre?...

* * *

**Jum Jum**

**¿Hola?  
Al fin aparezco, lo sé, mil disculpas pero tuve un pequeño accidente y fui incapaz de publicar. Voy a tratar de actualizar pronto ok, aunque aún tengo algunos problemas. ¡Gracias por su paciencia!  
En fin…**

**¿Qué les pareció el cap? Ya que varias me han dicho que quieren los capítulos más largos, los voy a alargar ok. ¿No les parece Edward y Bella una linda pareja? :3 ¿Parece que Jasper tiene dificultades para aceptar su rompimiento con Alice, no es así?**

**¡Gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios!**

**MM**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

― ¡Bella, tu hermano llegó! ― Gritó la madre de mi amiga desde la planta baja, ella pegó un brinco de la cama al suelo y me miró con una enorme sonrisa que pocos teníamos la dicha de observar.

―Vamos, vamos ― Me apresuró arrastrándome hacia las escaleras, me sentía algo fuera de lugar, Riley, el hermano mayor de Bella era cuatro años mayor que nosotras, por lo cual aunque lo vi varias veces antes de que se fuera a la universidad, no habíamos hablado mucho. Regresaba este fin de semana para el cumpleaños de su madre, un viaje rápido de solo tres días.

Quizás no me convenía estar aquí para el encuentro familiar pero después del chasco en la escuela, de la vergüenza y la rabia, solo quería estar en un lugar seguro donde pudiera esconderme, la casa de mi amiga me parecía perfecta.

Bella y Edward me habían llevado a mi casa, estaba sola al mediodía así que solo tomé un cambio de ropa y le dejé una nota a mi mamá. Bajé las escaleras detrás de mi amiga la cual abrazó a un hombre alto, con el cabello castaño y ojos chocolates idénticos a los de Bella, le sonrió y alborotó su cabello antes de notarme. Riley Swan había cambiado desde la última vez que lo vi, parecía más alto, más maduro y mucho más alto también, aunque él siempre había hecho uso del término "el hermano bueno de mi mejor amiga".

―Alice ― Saludó sorprendiéndome un poco porque recordara mi nombre.

―Hola ― Murmuré medio sonriendo, antes de fruncir el ceño a las cejas levantadas de cierta castaña.

Me uní a la fiesta de festejo y mire a la señora Swan partir el pastel, al final Bella dejó a sus padres en la sala y nos sacó hasta el porche para platicar, o más bien oír hablar a Riley sobre la experiencia universitaria.

―Suelta todos los detalles jugosos ― Le pidió su hermana mientras él sonreía rodeando sus ojos.

― ¿Crees que estoy loco?, sería darte ideas ― Argumento haciéndome reír, él me miro cómplice

―Más bien no quieres admitir que eres un tipo aburrido que no sale a fiestas ― Le gruñó su hermana mientras él reía.

― ¿Parezco aburrido? ― Me preguntó juguetón y yo solo me encogí de hombros divertida.

―He aprendido que no se puede juzgar a la gente solo por lo que puedes ver ― Le dije y él asintió mirándome un poco más atentamente.

―Siempre supe que Alice te ganaría en ser inteligente ― Le bromeó a su hermana mientras mi amiga asentía totalmente de acuerdo. Hablamos un poco mas entre bromas y recuerdos mientras por un momento me olvidaba de todo lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas, por un momento mi pecho se volvía mas ligero, era como estar en paz y poder bajar la guardia.

― ¿Tienes novia? ― Le preguntó Bella mientras él arqueaba una ceja.

―Hasta crees que responderé eso ― Murmuró Riley.

―No te estoy diciendo que me digas si te acuestas con alguien, solo si sales con alguien ― Explicó su hermana haciendo que ambos nos sonrojáramos a pesar de que ella seguía tan fresca como una lechuga.

― ¿Cómo la soportas? ― Me preguntó.

―Es parte de su encanto ― Le respondí mientas él levantaba su puño y yo lo chocaba divertida.

A pesar de no querer irme, el cielo ya había oscurecido.

―Ya es muy tarde ― Dije mientras Bella asentía algo descontenta porque era hora de que fuera a casa, la realidad es que hacía mucho tiempo que no me reía tanto.

― ¿Te llevo a tu casa? ― Preguntó Riley mientras yo miraba a Bella. Si, era una cobarde pero él era atractivo y simpático y yo no me sentía bien, ellos veían solo la cascara de Alice, lo de adentro aun seguía recluido, herido e indefenso. Aun seguía queriendo a Jasper y odiándome por ello.

―Perfecto, tú la llevas y yo le ayudo a mamá a recoger ― Propuso Bella mientras yo la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

.

Riley condujo la _Explorer 2013 _hasta mi casa, los primeros minutos fueron en silencio más bien debido a mi timidez.

―Y bien, ¿Algo que me cuentes sobre mi hermana?, algo que sirva como soborno me vendría bien ― Dijo sonriendo.

―Le gusta el editor del periódico de la escuela, es un chico muy simpático y a él también le gusta ― Le dije sintiéndome un poquito chismosa, bien, se lo merecía por mandarme a solas con su hermano, además no era como si ella pudiera negarlo, cada vez Edward lograba acercarse más.

En vez de burlarse, Riley solo sonrió.

―Me alegro ― Murmuró mientras yo sonreía igual.

―También yo ― Le contesté.

De nuevo hubo un silencio de varios minutos.

― ¿Y a ti te gusta alguien? ― Preguntó mientras yo miraba por la ventana.

―Sí, pero para que sea algo bueno deben de ser dos, ¿o no? ― Susurré sin girarme hacia él.

―Que lastima… por él ― Dijo al final haciéndome reír.

―Un gran cumplido pero innecesario, no soy la reina de la escuela o algo así ― Admití.

― ¿Y a quién diablos le importa?, la verdad está en el mundo real, detrás de las porristas y los equipos de debate, todos somos solo personas, y tu eres una persona bella e interesante ― Replicó Riley antes de aparcar frente a mi casa.

Lo miré creyendo cada una de sus palabras por un segundo, era imposible no creerle a sus ojos.

―Gracias por traerme ― Murmuré mientras él sonreía y me quitaba un mechón de pelo del rostro.

―Espero verte de nuevo antes de irme, tal vez podríamos hablar más, cuando vivía aquí casi nunca lo hacíamos ―Explicó, pensaba en una respuesta justo antes de verlo fruncir el ceño.

― ¿Quién es? ― Preguntó mirando hacia mi casa. Me giré deseando que no fuera quien yo pensaba.

Jasper nos miraba a solo unos pasos de mi porche. No contesté a la pregunta de Riley y él no insistió, bajó de la camioneta y abrió mi puerta para ayudarme a hacer lo mismo.

―Gracias ― Murmuré de nuevo mientras él echaba un vistazo hasta el chico malhumorado que nos observaba a cierta distancia.

― ¿No tendrás problemas? ― Preguntó y yo sonreí sin humor, no más de los que ya había tenido.

―No, no te preocupes, estoy en casa ― Le susurré antes de que él asintiera y subiera a la camioneta, alejándose lentamente como si aun no estuviera completamente convencido que fuera buena idea dejarme a solas con Jasper.

― ¿Por qué no solo puedes dejarme en paz? ―Murmuré cuando Jasper caminó hacia mí, él negó, acercándose todavía más, yo ya no tenía fuerzas para alejarme, ya no entendía nada. Tomó mis brazos, sin presionar, solo para sentir el calor de sus manos a través de mi blusa.

―No quiero ― Dijo en voz baja, dolida.

―Jasper no sé por qué ahora te comportas así ― Admití bajando la mirada hacia su camisa arrugada.

― ¿No lo sabes?, odio verte tomándole fotos a ese idiota, odio ver que otro se despida de ti, ni siquiera sé quién es ese… me muero de celos, si eso era lo que querías conseguir, lo hiciste, lo hiciste ― Murmuró antes de unir nuestros labios, tan rápido que solo fui consciente del movimiento cuando su boca rozaba la mía, a pesar de sus palabras y el tono de su voz, su beso era delicado, lento, casi perfecto, mi estómago dio un vuelco, las lombrices se movieron, aun dudosas, sus manos subieron a mi rostro mientras me acariciaba la piel de mis mejillas, me di cuenta de que estaba llorando pero él no desistió… y yo tampoco, pues no eran lágrimas de rabia o dolor, eran lágrimas de rendición, mi cuerpo no tenia nadas que hacer cuando el suyo estaba cerca, culpen al corazón. Me abrazó mientras yo me sostenía de sus hombros.

¿Cómo luchas contra eso?

Ni siquiera mi mente ya podía argumentar que él no me quisiera, esto era diferente, él era diferente, y eso imposibilitaba más pensamientos.

―Te quiero Alice, te quiero ― Murmuró contra mis labios, antes de volver a besarme, esta vez no correspondí al beso consciente de esas últimas palabras, se alejó unos segundos después, cuando al fin alcé mis ojos hacia los suyos, su mirada era vidriosa, sus ojos anegados de lágrimas sin derramar.

― ¿Cómo puedes seguir mintiendo? ― Susurré tragando el nudo de mi garganta.

―Yo no… ― Comenzó antes de que yo negara poniendo dos dedos contra sus labios, a pesar de estar casi abrazados, sentía el aire helado a mi alrededor.

―No lo digas, no vuelvas a decir que me quieres, si alguna vez nuestra amistad significó algo para ti ― Terminé mientras me disponía a entrar a la casa, él me detuvo, sujetando mi mano y atrayéndome de nuevo hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca para que tomara mi rostro entre sus manos.

―Te quiero ― Gruñó mientras yo sollozaba.

―Eso no fue lo que le dijiste a María ― Murmuré sin poder detenerme, él se quedó estático un momento y su agarre se aflojó lo suficiente como para que pudiera alejarme unos pasos.

― ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu no me querías?, no era tan difícil, no me hubiera muerto Jasper, era una posibilidad que yo tenía muy presente, pero me engañaste ― Le dije con las palabras saliéndome a borbotones.

―Aly…

―Al final hubiera aceptado que solo podías ser mi amigo, pero ahora he perdido hasta esa parte de ti, ¿nuestra amistad no te impidió burlarte de mí de esa manera?

― ¡No quería lastimarte!, eras muy importante para mí, pero jamás… jamás había pensado en ti de esa forma ― Explicó él con la voz extraña.

Negué incrédula, no podía estar hablando en serio. Vi movimiento en una de las cortina de enfrente de mi casa, no faltaba mucho para que mamá saliera si seguíamos así.

―Adiós Jasper ― Susurré mientras me alejaba unos pasos, su mano no me detuvo y aquello me sorprendió pues una parte de mi esperaba que lo hiciera, al final solo su voz me impidió dar otro paso.

―Yo no estoy mintiendo, ojala pudieras creerme ― Murmuró y me costó todo lo que me quedaba dentro para continuar caminando y no girarme de nuevo.

* * *

**¡Hola! Me disculpo por mi tardanza :/**

**¿Qué les pareció el nuevo capítulo? ¿Los celos de Jasper hacia Riley? Jejeje **  
**Es de decir que ya son los últimos caps.**

**Les recomiendo una canción que me pareció que le queda genial a este Fic. Es ****_When I Was Your Man _****de Bruno Mars.**

**Igualmente muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y por tomarse el tiempo para leer. Gracias por su paciencia y ¡hasta la próxima!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

La llamada por la tarde, al siguiente día de la declaración de Jasper, fue lo único que me hizo separarme de la cama y del mando a distancia del televisor, mi mamá había tratado de hablar conmigo sobre la "conversación" con él pero yo había logrado que me dejara en paz, prometiéndole que solo necesitaba tiempo, que estaría mejor, y si no, se lo diría.

— ¿Hola? — Contesté mientras me pasaba una mano por el cabello, la coleta que me había hecho estaba desapareciendo.

— ¿Cómo pudiste decirle a Riley sobre Edward? Eso debería ser un código de amigas o algo así, Alice — Se quejó Bella mientras yo cerraba los ojos.

—Lo siento, no quise causarte problemas — Murmuré.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó con el tono de voz ya sin ningún tono falso.

—Nada — Contesté.

En el silencio que siguió agradecí que Riley no hubiera dicho nada sobre quien me esperaba el día anterior fuera de la casa.

—Te oyes… triste, mucho más que los últimos días — Admitió mientras yo sonreía en aceptación, los "últimos días" era yo contra el engaño de Jasper, ahora era yo contra el Jasper que me había dicho que me quería y que no estaba mintiendo. Era yo contra la parte de mi misma que quería creerle y la parte que ya no quería sufrir más, no quería ser la que siempre regresara, la que siempre estaba allí.

— ¿Qué te dijo tu hermano sobre Edward? — Pregunté llevando la conversación a terrenos más seguros, no quería hablar de Jasper con Bella ni con nadie.

—Me amenazó con decirle a mamá que estaba enamorada si no le daba su número — Contestó.

— ¿Tienes el numero de Edward? — Inquirí con una tenue sonrisa.

—Sí, bueno, el punto es que Riley le llamó y le propuso que fuéramos mañana al cine, los cuatro — Propuso.

— ¿Eso me incluye a mi? — Pregunté sin muchas ganas.

—Por favor Alice, no puedes dejarme sola, no con Riley como un tonto tercer acompañante — Exclamó mientras yo reía un poco.

—Me deberás una— Le dije y ella se rió.

—Tampoco seas tan dramática — Replicó antes de decirme la hora y el lugar de encuentro y colgar.

Dejé el teléfono y apagué el televisor deseando poder dormir un poco.

.  
.M.  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
.W.  
.

El domingo por la tarde, después de ducharme y cambiarme, pensaba que podría tomar el teléfono y excusarme con los hermanos Swan pero al final no pude hacerlo, la le había dicho a mamá sobre la salida al cine y me lo estuvo recordando hasta que me despedí para ir a la plaza comercial donde había quedado con Bella.

Veinticinco minutos después, especificados por Bella posteriormente, tres pares de ojos me vieron caminar hacia ellos.

—Hola a todos — Sonreí tenuemente mientras Bella miraba el reloj.

—Pensé que no vendrías — Murmuró.

—Yo pensé que no vendría — Admití, haciéndola bufar y girarse hacia las taquillas del cine, Edward siguió a mi enfurruñada amiga y Riley me miró divertido.

—Solo tú puedes decirle eso a la cara y permanecer con vida — Admitió mientras yo me encogía de hombros.

—Beneficios de mejor amiga, supongo — Murmuraba al tiempo que él me miraba perdiendo la sonrisa del rostro.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó serio.

Respiré hondo señalando hacia la fila de la cual Bella estaba saliendo ya con boletos en la mano.

—Sí, bien, lo mejor que se puede, ¿vamos?

Riley me siguió sin decir nada más.

No me sorprendió nada que la película fuera un conjunto de golpes, autos destrozados y hombres con armas, típico gusto de las películas de Bella y al parecer ninguno de los dos hombres había estado en desacuerdo.

A su favor debía admitir que la trama no era basura como otras tantas películas que me había visto obligada a ver con ella. Cuando finalmente salimos de la sala, Riley me detuvo tenuemente con su mano en el brazo alejándome un poco de Bella y Edward.

— ¿Podrías seguirme la corriente?, Bella quiere estar a solas con Edward aunque nunca lo admitiría — Aseguro en mi oído haciéndome sonreír.

— ¿No se supone que eres el hermano celoso? — Inquirí divertida.

—No les voy a dar más de veinte minutos — Me dijo entre dientes y yo reí sin poder evitarlo, Bella se giró hacia nosotros enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Creen que podrían seguir un rato sin nosotros? — Preguntó Riley con toda la inocencia de un elefante.

Rodeé los ojos junto a Bella pro al final ella fue jalada por Edward hacia una tienda de video juegos, esos dos eran un caso. Miré a Riley que los siguió con los ojos hasta que desaparecieron dentro de la tienda.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — Dijo de pronto haciéndome fruncir el ceño.

—Puedes — Le dije sin decirle si le iba a contestar o no, sonrió mirándome.

—El chico que esperaba en tu casa era tu vecino ¿no?, a Bella nunca término de caerle bien — Admitió mientras yo medio sonreía.

—Sí, ella odiaba que yo lo considerara perfecto, ella tenía razón, no lo era — Confesé mientras el fruncía el ceño.

— ¿Qué paso? — Preguntó.

Mire alrededor y camine hacia las mesas del centro de la plaza, tome una silla en una de las mesas de la esquina. Le solté todo, lo decorosamente posible, sin siquiera pensarlo, era más como dejar todo salir, y él… él escuchó hasta el final, a pesar que noté como apretaba su puño en ocasiones.

—Alice, mi hermana tiene razón, él no es perfecto, es un idiota — Dijo al terminar de contarle lo que me había hecho Jasper el viernes por la noche.

Yo bajé la cabeza, era fácil decirlo, pero eso no cambiaba los sentimientos o aclaraba mi mente o permitía dejarlo todo atrás y seguir.

—Lo siento, sé que eso no soluciona nada, ¿tú lo quieres no? — Preguntó mientras yo cerraba los ojos un momento —Te diré un secreto Alice — Murmuró después acercándose un poco, inclinándose contra la mesa, esa mirada traviesa me hizo sonreír, Riley era tan especial y tan diferente al chico que yo quería que ni siquiera podía olvidar que el azul intenso era el que hacía que las lombrices en mi estómago temblaran, el azul, no el chocolate — A los hombres tienen que enseñarnos a querer, la mayoría del tiempo somos un asco para eso — Me di cuenta de que lo decía en serio y eso me hizo fruncir el ceño, quise preguntarle qué era lo que él había hecho mal , pero al final no pude, solo fui capaz de sentir su mano cuando tomo la mía. — Eres especial Alice, no eres como las demás, por eso Bella te quiere tanto, porque ella tampoco es falsa o pretenciosa, no te digo que lo excuses porque él sea un hombre y eso le dé derecho a ser idiota, únicamente te pido que recuerdes que puedes tener todo lo que te propongas, todo. — Terminó mientras su otra mano acariciaba mi mejilla.

— ¿Por qué no pude quererte a ti? — Le pregunté sin poder detenerme y él se rió acercándose hasta besar mis labios suavemente.

—Supongo que no funciona así — Admitió mientras de la nada él era empujado lejos. El sonido de la silla al rechinar y de maldiciones entrecortadas mezcladas con otros jadeos convirtió los siguientes segundos en un caos.

Parpadee confusa antes de ver como Riley lograba colocarse encima de otro cuerpo…

— ¡Jasper! — Oí el grito del señor Witlock detrás de mí, estaba acompañado de su reciente novia.

Al final él y otro hombre lograron separarlos, estaban más desarreglados que heridos.

— ¿Qué te pasa hijo? — Preguntó su padre, mirándome fugazmente, tenía la ligera sospecha de que el señor Witlock hacia esa pregunta solo por decir algo.

Riley se alejó del hombre que lo sujetaba y miró de nuevo a Jasper antes de acercarse.

—Iré a buscar a mi hermana antes de que llegue y forme un espectáculo mayor — Susurró mientras yo asentía — TE esperamos en la entrada — Terminó antes de alejarse.

—Estoy bien — Le dijo Jasper a su padre antes de soltarse de su agarre.

Miré al señor Witlock con una disculpa sin palabras y luego me alejé sabiendo sin duda que él me seguiría. Camine hasta llegar a la entrada de los sanitarios, un pasillo largo y tenuemente despejado.

— ¿Quién es? — Preguntó Jasper recargándose frente a la pared frente a mí.

—Podría no contestarte ¿sabes?, no tienes ninguna razón para preguntar.

—Lo sé — Admitió al final con voz tan baja que pensé que había sido mi imaginación — No te he pedido perdón por haberte mentido cuando viniste a mi casa pidiéndome que fuera tu novio — Murmuró mientras yo lo miraba abrazándome a mí misma.

—Las palabras no cambian nada — Le murmuré y él se acercó lentamente.

—No, no lo hacen, lo que hice nunca podré borrarlo — Comentó cerca, haciéndome sentir el aire que salía de boca al expulsar sus palabras. ¿Cuándo se había acercado? — Pero te necesito, creo que te necesitaré siempre… — Comenzó — Y necesito que me des otra oportunidad — Terminó alzando mi barbilla haciendo que lo mirara.

—No seré infeliz nunca más, no quiero — Le dije cuadrando los hombros, mirando dentro de sus ojos azules. Sorprendida de lo mucho que creía en esas palabras.

Jasper tragó visiblemente y después esbozó una tenue sonrisa, se acercó besándome la mejilla, solo un roce apenas perceptible.

—No lo serás, lo prometo — Susurró antes de alejarse sin otra palabra más.

* * *

**¡Aparecí! Siento mucho mi ausencia, espero y no se molesten por la tardanza. Muchisimas gracias a todas las que dedican un poco de su tiempo y leen esta historia.**

**¿Qué les pareció el cap?  
En lo personal me encantó cuando Riley dice, "**_A los hombres tienen que enseñarnos a querer, la mayoría del tiempo somos un asco para eso" _** . puede que sea verdad jejeje**

**Debo decirles que solo faltan 2 capítulos más y la historia termina. Gracias por su paciencia y reviews, nos leemos pronto! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Los personajes le corresponden a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

_No lo serás…_

¿Eran palabras de despedida?

¿Debería sentirme feliz?

Porque hacia muchas semanas que no recordaba sentir el pecho burbujeante de felicidad como cuando tomas una _Coca-Cola _muy fría. De hecho desde hace días ya no sentía nada, estaba congelada a la espera de algo que me sacara de mi entumecimiento.

No deseaba sentir otra vez ese dolor agudo o la rabia hacia él, pero quería sentir algo, cualquier cosa que me dijera que estaba avanzando y no que todos me estaban dejando atrás.

Alguien golpeó mi brazo haciéndome recordar que estaba en medio del pasillo repleto de estudiantes.

Todos se movían a la siguiente clase, avanzando, ¿entonces por qué yo no podía hacerlo?

Comencé a caminar sin casi notarlo, con la mente aun en sus palabras.

Una despedida, había sido una despedida, debía serlo si después del torbellino de días teniéndolo apareciéndose casi hasta debajo de la alfombra, de pronto Jasper me había dejado en paz.

Cuatro días, casi una semana sin siquiera un intento de conversación, lo había visto fugazmente a lo lejos, y él aparte de una media sonrisa en respuesta no había intentado nada más. De nuevo, ¿debería sentirme feliz por eso? La lógica gritaba que sí, pero me estaba cansando de ser tan racional. ¿De qué servía pensar con la cabeza si no me sentía mejor?

.  
M  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
W  
.

Un grito captó mi atención a lo lejos, otro chico volvió a golpear mi brazo impaciente por acercarse a mirar lo que sea que hubiera pasado, di la vuelta hacia el pasillo de donde había provenido el femenino y aturdidor sonido antes de pararme en seco, la gente se estaba amontonando alrededor de una María completamente llena de una pintura amarilla, era como si se hubiera echado un bote encima, ella se quejaba entre maldiciendo y lamentándose, dando pequeños grititos sobre la calidad de su ropa y zapatos, yo estaría más preocupada por sus libros que estaban en igual de condiciones.

Parecía que la típica broma abre casillero había tenido una nueva víctima, salvo que hacía mucho que no veía que sucediera.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar, a reírse y hasta alabar al genio que lo había planeado, comencé a reírme sin poder evitarlo, sé que debía de contenerme, pero al final casi era justicia divina, además la pintura jamás había matado a alguien, quizás hasta con la esperanza de que la hiciera más humilde.

Negué con la cabeza alejando los pensamientos negativos y estaba a punto de girarme y alejarme de allí cuando Jasper se hizo espacio entre los estudiantes amontonados.

Se acercó a María con cara seria y mirada crítica, observó al casillero y suspiró, aquello parecía casi un acto teatral.

―Nadie puede escaparse de una inocente broma, ¿verdad María? ― Dijo mientras todos rompían a reír, ella gruñó apretando los dientes y se alejó con otras porristas siguiéndola apresuradas, Jasper no hizo caso de las blusas hacia la chica llena de pintura, solo miró alrededor como si buscara algo y al final sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, aquello fue suficiente para saber que él había sido. Alejó sus ojos y después desapareció entre el mar de estudiantes que ya iba tarde a clases, alguien jalonó de mis hombros obligándome a girarme.

― ¿Qué pasó? Siempre me pierdo todo ― Murmuró Bella mientras yo reía sin saber muy bien por qué.

―Alice, ¿Qué pasó? ― Preguntó de nuevo.

―No lo sé ― Admití totalmente sincera.

.

.

Al final mi amiga se terminó enterando por las más de doce personas que presenciaron la creación artística de cierto bromista, Bella estaba que desfallecía de gusto y no lo ocultaba, tanto que cuando Edward se unió a nosotras en estacionamiento para llevarnos, mi amiga sonrió y sin más tomó su cuello con la mano y le dio un ligero pero definido beso en los labios.

― ¿Y eso por qué? ― Le preguntó Edward acomodándose los lentes sin ocultar la enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

―Lo de María no será la única cosa buena en mi día, ¿no has oído eso de que cuando pasan cosas buenas haz cosas buenas? Y todo eso ― Murmuró ella algo nerviosa haciéndome sonreír.

Ojala Riley hubiera podido quedarse un poco más y ver esto.

_Cosas buenas, tal vez._

.  
M  
0-0-0-0-0-0  
W  
.

Al día siguiente todos comentaban sobre María y el color amarillo entre mezclado en cada broma posible, en cierto modo llegué a sentir hasta pena por ella, justo antes de verla ponerle el pie a un chico de primero en el almuerzo. A veces las personas no maduran nunca.

Justo después de salir de la cafetería caminé hasta mi casillero, y me detuve en seco con la puertecilla abierta mirando el sobre encima de mis cosas, un sobre que tenía mi nombre escrito con una letra que conocía demasiado bien. Lo guardé de inmediato en mi bolso como si corriera el riesgo de desaparecer, perderlo o que alguien más se apoderara de él.

Mi corazón latía rápidamente y las lombrices se movían inquietas.

Las ultimas clases debía darlas por perdidas, ya que por más que lo intente no podía dejar de pensar en lo que mi bolso resguardaba.

Estaba un poquito enojada conmigo misma, no debía de estar tan impaciente y por todo lo que tenía, no debía hacerme ilusiones. Esto no era un cuento de hadas, era real.

Finalmente después de saludar a mamá y subir tropezando las escaleras, llegué a mi habitación sin apenas recordar haberme despedido de Edward y Bella, dejé mi bolso en la cama y saqué el sobre cerrando los ojos.

_No lo serás…_

Respiré hondo abriendo el sobre y sacando la hoja de papel escrita a mano.

Comencé a leer, mirando su letra y arrugándolo un poco sin querer.

_Hola Aly_

_Necesito decirte muchas cosas, pero lo creas o no, dudo que fuera posible hacerlo mirándote de frente, lo he intentado, pero simplemente no puedo._

_Siempre digo las cosas como no las quiero decir, ¿lo ves?_

_Me costó mucho darme cuéntalo malo que fue engañarte, ¿puedes creerlo? Creía que era lo mejor, en ese momento parecía lo mejor, pues aceptar que tenía miedo era algo que no cabía en mi cabeza._

_La verdad es esa Aly, tenía miedo y estaba confundido, muy confundido, una cosa es intuir que tú me querías y otra recibir tu cariño sin saber qué hacer con él._

_No te voy a dar más excusas porque solo sería dar más vueltas a lo mismo como dijiste, las palabras no cambian nada._

_Pero hay algo que tienes que tener muy en claro._

_Yo te quiero, te he querido desde hace mucho tiempo, pero el querer y estar consciente de ello son cosas muy distintas._

_Pues te puedo decir cuando ha sucedido cada una de ellas en mí, y no fue al mismo tiempo._

_¿Sabes cuando comencé a quererte?_

_El día que mamá murió, tú estabas allí, llegaste al hospital y te quedaste a pesar de que yo estaba molesto con todos, no sé si tu recuerdes lo que me dijiste, pero yo sí, dijiste que mamá siempre estaría conmigo mientras yo la recordara, algo muy parecido dijo papá cuando hablamos sobre… su novia._

_Ese día comencé a quererte._

_Pero me di cuenta hasta mucho tiempo después y solo puedo terminar pidiéndote perdón por ello, no sé si sea demasiado tarde, la realidad es que pensar en eso no me llevara a ningún lado, no sin antes pedirte de nuevo otra oportunidad._

_Por favor_

_Jasper_

_Pd: el día que me di cuenta que te quería te tome una fotografía, revisa tus negativos de estas últimas semanas.  
_

Parpadee alejando las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en mis ojos y guarde de nuevo la carta en el bolso, abrí mi buró levantándome de la cama y tomé los dos rollos fotográficos que tenia de ese mes.

Sin siquiera contestar a la pregunta de mamá, grite que volvía a la escuela y salí de mi casa convencida de una sola cosa: Quizás no fuera un cuento de hadas, pero la realidad tal vez tampoco estuviera tan mal, si lograbas avanzar.

* * *

**Jummmm… ¿Hola? :/**

**¡Mil disculpas por el retraso! En realidad lamento mucho esta larga espera pero pasaron varias cosas que me impidieron avanzar con la historia.  
En fin… espero que les haya agradado este capítulo, y les recuerdo que el próximo será el capítulo final. Esta vez sí les aseguro que no tardare en actualizar, al menos que algo me pase (y espero que no) nos leemos pronto.  
¡Gracias por sus reviews!**

**MM**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

No era la primera vez que pensaba que de haber leído la carta en la escuela, hubiera revelado las fotografías muchísimo más rápido. Al final, dos horas después apenas terminaba de tener frente a mí todas las tomas, miraba muchas que recordaba haber captado pero no podía distinguir una especial, una donde yo fuera el foco.

Repase de nuevo con la mirada todas las imágenes que había en la mesa y colgando; nada, nada sobre mí en el pasillo, en la escuela, en el porche o… allí estaban. Había cuatro fotografías mías. ¿Cómo no las había notado antes?

No eran lo que yo esperaba, algunas ni siquiera mostraban mi rostro por completo; era yo pero tenía los ojos cerrados, el cabello enmarcando mi rostro o tapándolo ligeramente y mis labios entreabiertos, una de las fotografías incluso alcanzaba a captar la piel desnuda de mi hombro y el cabello esparcido sobre su cama. Él las había tomado después de que me quedara dormida _esa_ noche. No podía dejar de mirarlas, no podía dejar de recordar, lo bueno y lo malo, y no podía dejar de pensar en que debía déjalo todo atrás. Necesitaba una despedida.

―Solo promete que si llama dirás que estoy allí ― Repetí al móvil, sin aliento.

―Alice, no creo que…

―Solo promételo ― Insistí mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Jasper.

―Lo prometo ― Gruñó Bella y colgué la llamada con la seguridad de que aquel gesto me costaría bastante caro pero lo pagaría.

.  
.

.

Mire su porche, la quietud y el silencio, hacía poco había anochecido, no era muy temprano pero tampoco muy tarde, el auto de su papá no estaba y aquello no podía clasificarlo como algo bueno o malo.

¿Acaso importaba?

El viento fresco erizó mi piel o quizá fue el nerviosismo. Había caminado tan rápido de la escuela hasta allí, más de lo que había caminado en semanas, que apenas tenía aire, mis pies dolían y mis manos sudaban.

Me acerqué a tocar su puerta, dos veces, y esperé. Los segundos parecían horas, podía notar el latido de mi corazón por todo mi cuerpo.

Él abrió la puerta completamente mirándome fijamente, sus ojos azules mostraban sorpresa y algo mas ¿alivio?, ¿alegría?

―Aly ― Susurró en voz muy baja, soltando el aire retenido. Entré sin esperar invitación, cerró la puerta de nuevo y nos quedamos en la entrada con el silencio y la expectación rodeándonos.

―Alice, yo… ― Comenzó de nuevo pero yo lo miré alrededor captando su atención.

― ¿Qué buscas? ― Preguntó confuso.

― ¿Y tu papá? ― Repliqué mientras el fruncía el ceño.

―Pasará la noche con… va con ella una noche a la semana ― Terminó.

Me acerqué un poco mientras Jasper alzaba la mano acariciando mi mejilla como si no pudiera detenerse.

―Necesito terminar con todo esto ― Susurré y un gesto de dolor apenas perceptible pasó por su rostro― Necesito tener un recuerdo bueno, sincero, libre y sin secretos para dejar todo atrás ― Seguí diciendo y esperando que él comprendiera, al final me conocía demasiado bien, tenía que entenderlo.

―Aly, no creo que… ― Comenzó de nuevo antes de que yo colocara dos dedos en sus labios, la sensación me causo un estremecimiento.

―Ahora yo te necesito, Jasper ― Terminé mientras el cerraba los ojos y tomaba la mano que aún estaba en su boca entre la suya. Me miró un momento antes de apretar nuestro agarre y caminar hacia las escaleras llevándome con él.

.  
.

.

Su habitación estaba justo como la recordaba de la última vez, solo que en esta ocasión al entrar no sentía la opresión, el miedo y las ganas de salir corriendo; yo quería esto, era el final de semanas confusas, dolorosas y duras.

Miré la playera de Jasper y me acerqué mientras él movía nuestros dedos entrelazados, cuando tomé la orilla de la prenda con mi mano libre se quedó muy quieto y soló respiró profundamente antes de que yo la quitara, observé las líneas de su torso, la forma de sus músculos que se marcaban solo parcialmente en su cuerpo.

Me separé un poco y llevé mis manos a mi propia blusa, sacándola por mi cabeza rápidamente, él me miró y sus ojos calentaron cada poro de mi piel, el corazón parecía salirse de mi pecho y las lombises habían perdido la cordura.

Lentamente se acercó de nuevo, su piel se sentía caliente contra la mía, sus labios lentamente llegaron hasta los míos, besando suavemente y lento, muy lento.

No hablábamos porque sabía, ahora, que él entendía, nadie más podría hacerlo, pero él sí.

Nuestras manos trabajaron juntas en los pantalones ajenos, batallamos con los botones y riéndonos de nerviosismo y expectación, nos besamos de nuevo deshaciéndonos de los estorbosos vaqueros ya en los tobillos al caminar.

Casi sin darme cuenta estábamos sobre su cama, aun con la ropa interior, enmarcó mis rostro con sus manos y me besó, llevando su lengua dentro de mi boca, mientras sentía su cuerpo presionar el mío y una de sus manos delineando con extrema delicadeza y lentitud.

―Te quiero ― Susurró en mi oído y yo solo bebí de ese sonido, no estaba preparada para las palabras pero estaba dispuesta a grabar cada una de las sensaciones.

Mis manos fueron a su cabello, los mechones rubios que tanto amaba, busqué otro beso febril y húmedo, un tanto desesperado mientras podía sentir su excitación en mi cadera.

Me estremecí, la necesitad entre mis piernas aumentaba y un pequeño latido se alojaba justo ahí, cada vez más insistente. Recorrí su espalda con las manos hasta llegar a la orilla de su ropa interior, se estremeció contra mí y su boca marcó un camino de besos hasta mi cuello y mucho más abajo, besó mis pechos por sobre la tela del sostén y deseé que lo quitara, pero no lo hizo. Llegó hasta mi vientre besando y jugando con mi ombligo, su lengua se divertía jugando con mi piel, haciéndome cosquillas, haciéndome sentir bonita y como gelatina, todo al mismo tiempo.

Finalmente besó mi ropa interior haciendo que gimiera bajito su nombre, volvió a acostarse sobre su costado, a mi altura. Busqué otro beso fugaz que me dio de buena gana dejándome ir al minuto siguiente mirando cada uno de mis movimientos, me quité el sostén lentamente; primero los tirantes, luego el broche, todo seguido por sus intensos ojos azules. Me recosté de nuevo en el colchón y esperé casi temblando, no por miedo, por dudas o sensaciones nuevas, lo esperé a él y todo lo que significaba. Jasper enganchó la orilla de mi ropa interior con sus pulgares y la bajó antes de hacer lo mismo con la suya, se alejó murmurando algo entre dientes que no pude distinguir y regresó colocándose un condón.

Me quedé medio hipnotizada mirándolo mientras se recostaba de nuevo. Un final y un inicio. Separé mis piernas lentamente y él se acercó una mano acariciando con sus dedos mi humedad, esparciéndola, haciéndome cerrar los ojos con las sensaciones. Colocó un dedo dentro de mí y me acaricio tan íntimamente como nadie lo había hecho, ni siquiera él, unió otro dedo, haciéndome retorcer y murmurar su nombre una y otra vez.

Presionó la punta de su erección contra mí y algo se desató entre nosotros, miré hacia sus ojos mientras asentía y él entraba en mí, ambos nos tensamos, jadeamos y nos enredamos mientras nuestras caderas parecían tener vida propia.

No había nada doloroso, extraño o loco en ello. Me sentía viva, a flor de piel y era maravilloso.

Me sujeté a su cuerpo mientras mis caderas luchaban por alcanzar las suyas, escondí mi rostro en su cuello y grité su nombre amortiguado, mientras mi mente explotaba y finalmente todo quedaba en el pasado, en el fondo, en el más bello recuerdo de un nuevo comienzo.

.

.  
.

Después de que todo se quedara quieto y silencioso de nuevo, mucho después de que él hubiera jalado la sábana sobre nosotros y yo me rindiera al cansancio y la sensación de regocijo en mi cuerpo, nos quedamos abrazados, sin decir nada, hasta que el sueño me venció. Cuando me desperté, afuera estaba casi amaneciendo y dos ojos azules me miraban con una ternura nueva y a la vez vieja en ellos. Le sonreí sin poder evitarlo y él me correspondió.

―Hola ― Murmuró Jasper y yo lo besé.

―Hola ― Dije y después de unos segundos con los ojos cerrados continúe ― Tengo que irme.

―Lo sé ― Admitió mientras nos separábamos y comenzábamos a vestirnos. Odié que él solo se estuviera que poner unos pantalones deportivos.

Finalmente vestida y con mi bolso colgando del brazo lo miré desde el marco de la habitación, Jasper me sonrió antes de bajar de las escaleras. Me llevó en el jeep hasta la casa de Bella, el camino fue silencioso y extrañamente pacifico.

Antes de que me despidiera, cierta certidumbre cruzó sus ojos.

― ¿Alice? ― Preguntó y yo saqué una de las fotografías que él había tomado. Se la tendí mientras él la tomaba mirándome, abrí la puerta por mi propia cuenta y me detuve justo antes de salir.

―Tienes tu oportunidad, conquístame ― Murmuré bajando del auto con esas palabras a modo de despedida. Lo miré de nuevo mientras él sonreía de oreja a oreja.

―Lo haré ― Dijo en voz suficientemente alta. Ambos reímos casi tontamente y justo en ese momento empezamos juntos algo más.

**Fin**

… o tal vez solo el principio

.  
.

* * *

**Al fin pude publicar el final de esta historia. ¡Mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto!  
Muchísimas gracias a todas por leer esta historia, por sus favoritos y reviews, su paciencia y consideración. Les comento que no estaba en mis planes tardar tanto en actualizar y pido disculpas por eso. De nuevo, gracias a todas las que dejaron sus comentarios, me alegran mucho! GRACIAS!**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**MM**


End file.
